Mientras te siga amando
by Laubellacullen94
Summary: Pensó que jamas podría escapar de él, que ya no tendría mas oportunidad para vivir. Pero gracias a alguien pudo escapar, ahora, tendría que enfrentarse a su problemas. /Cambie el summary./ ultimos cap.
1. Un Helado y una promesa

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es toda mía._

**Mientras te siga amando**

_Bella POV_

_20 años antes, en una plaza a las afuera de San Francisco…_

_Lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, no sabía en donde me encontraba, había mucho niños junto con sus padres, pero yo no encontraba a la mía. Comencé a buscarla, al principio, no me había preocupado porque creí que había ido a comprar un helado como le había pedido, pero cuando fui a jugar en el tobogán, la había perdido de vista._

— _¿Dónde está tu mami pequeña?— pregunto un hombre que se había situado delante mío, arrodillado hasta quedar a mi altura._

—_no do se (no lo sé) —solloce limpiando mis lagrimas para verlo mejor— queo que fue a compa un hedado pero ya no sta(creo que fue a comprar un helado pero ya no está) — le conteste mirando en todas las direcciones haber si la podía encontrar._

— _¿quieres que te ayude a buscarla? Ven conmigo, la encontraremos— me extendió la mano sonriendo, había algo en aquel hombre que se me hacia familiar, sin embargo era una desconocido, por lo tanto no tenía que ir con él._

—_mi mami he dijo que do vaya con esconocido (mi mami me dijo que no vaya con desconocidos) — le susurre mirándolo a los ojos._

—_no te preocupes, yo no te hare nada—_

_Tome su mano que aun se encontraba extendida y comenzamos a caminar por el parque en busca de mi madre. Su mano se encontraba fría, en esos momento no me importaba solo quería a mi mama y mi helado. Comenzó a hacerme reír contando algunas cosas de sus hermanos, que eran muy divertidos y siempre estaban haciendo algo gracioso si alguien se encontraba mal._

— _¿Y cómo te llamas pequeña?— me pregunto mientras yo saltaba cada tanto, ya mas cómoda con su presencia. _

—_me llamo Beda (me llamo Bella) — le conteste mirándolo; era tan algo que tenía que alzar hasta el cielo a mi mirada. — tengo cinco año y mañana e mi cuple. ¿Y tú como e llama? (tengo cinco años y mañana es mi cumple. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?)—_

—_mi nombre es Edward, un verdadero gusto conocerte Bella, mira creo que esa es tu mama verdad?— me señalo mientras nos quedábamos en el lugar.— bueno Bella es hora de despedirnos— se arrodillo de nuevo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, no entendía muy bien pero yo también le devolví el beso y lo abrace dándole las gracias y despidiéndome con la mano a medida que me alejaba de él para llegar hasta donde estaba mi madre.— hasta pronto, mi dulce Bella— creí haber escuchado._

—_Bella hija… en donde te has metido me preocupaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer, vamos a casa— me alzo en brazos y con el helado en mano vi como Edward todavía estaba ahí y me regalaba una sonrisa y devolviéndosela mi madre me dejo dentro del auto, arrancando el motor y yendo a nuestra casa. Algo me decía no lo volvería a ver, lo esperaría._

_._

_.fin._

**Hola chicas… espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que extrañaba escribir, prometo que se volverá muy buena la historia.**

**Nos leemos mañana que ya tengo el primer capítulo, solo me falta el final y listo.**

**Bueno… espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos! Besoos a todas!**

**Laubellacullen94**


	2. No hay escapatoria

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es toda mia.**

**Mientras te siga amando**: capitulo 2

Bella PoV

_7:30 de la mañana. En las playas de alguna costa del sur._

Este era unos de esos días en que te despertabas y decías: hoy será una día perfecto; aunque tengas que levantarte temprano, si hubiera sido invierno, ni me movía, pero no. Estábamos llegando al final de la primavera, por lo tanto estaba haciendo calor, no ese calor que no te deja hacer nada si no todo lo contrario, era realmente perfecto este día lo malo, es que sería mi último día aquí.

Digo aquí, porque estaba de vacaciones por suerte me habían dado 1 mes de este, pero bueno todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, quien abra inventado esa frase? Como sea no me voy a poner a buscarla por internet. Me encontraba en mi casa de veraneo, una casa que quedaba tan solo a una cuadra del mar, así que tan solo abrías la puerta y veías ese hermoso mar.

Prepare un té, tome mi paquete de galletitas dulce, una botella de agua, mi bloqueador, mis gafas, y una manta para colocarla en el suelo; me cambie y así todo en un bolso, se preguntaran como entra? Y les contestare que años viajando te hacen experta en guardar tu equipaje. Salí de casa y me encamine rumbo a mi último día en el mar.

Cada vez que avanzaba sentía una mirada detrás de mí, la había sentido muchas veces desde que había llegado aquí pues me estaba acostumbrando y a la vez preocupando pero no permitiría que nada arruine mi último día.

_Varias horas después…_

—¡BELLA AMIGA! ¿Ya te extrañamos, cuando vuelves?— me preguntaba mi mejor amiga Alice, una chica muy divertida pero muchas veces te asusta con sus locuras

—acabo de llegar de la playa Alice y emm… esta noche salgo, así que tengo que darme una ducha, preparar mis cosas, tomar mi auto y emm… aproximadamente dentro de 5hs estaré en mi apartamento— le conteste atreves de mi notebook, jamás la dejaba, tenia cosas demasiadas importantes como para dejarla en casa.

—ok, te estaré esperando, pero ten mucho cuidado, últimamente están desapareciendo muchas personas por la noche en esa carretera y amiga… no quiero que te pase nada. ¿Con quien iré de comprar si te sucede algo?— pregunto poniendo su carita triste.

—haa! Con que solo me quieres para ir de comprar… muy bien, no me esperes entonces— le conteste con fingido enojo, obvio que jamás me enojaría con ellas, ha estado conmigo por más de 16 años.

—Bella sabes que te quiero mucho más, creo que demasiado, me pregunto si no me estoy volviendo lesbiana—

—no lo creo, cada vez que llego por la mañana a buscarte, encuentro siempre a algún chico, hasta me sorprende que sigas todavía con Jasper, creo que hay algo mas ahí, a que te gusta— le piche.

—obvio que lo quiero, es enorme, me hace sentir cosas maravillosas y además en muy hermoso—

—lo que me acabas de describir amiga querida, es su pene— le asegure sonriendo burlonamente

—ok, ok! Dejemos esto, si no acabare teniendo imágenes cochinas en mi mente, pero bueno. Entonces mañana por la mañana paso por your house así vamos juntas al trabajo vale?—

—por favor! Me haces un gran favor, no quiero cruzarme con el idiota y precoz de Mike. Bueno Al, mejor te dejo o si no, no llego para mañana, nos vemos — me despedí haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Bueno, acá es donde se terminaba el día, por suerte tenia a alguien que cada semana en mi ausencia, venía a limpiar, así que tome mis maletas, comencé a guardar mis prendas hasta que solo deje un vestido ligero celeste, ropa interior blanca y una ojotas.

—_Isabella—_

— ¿Qué?— conteste.

Esperen! Que mierda, ¿quién susurro mi nombre? Seguramente fue de mi imaginación, siempre estaban llamándome y la verdad por eso me había alejado de mi vida. Dirigía una empresa de moda llamada _Desire&Seduction_por lo que todo el tiempo me pedían consejos o algo.

—_Isabella—_

Ok. Esto ya me estaba asustando, sentía su presencia detrás mío, con su voz cargada se sensualidad y deseo, era una vos que te haría mojarte con tan solo hablar sensualmente en tu oído pero en este caso, te mojas sí, pero del miedo.

— ¿Quién eres? Esta es una propiedad privada tienes que irte o llamare a la policía— claro como si fuese de mucha ayuda me conteste a mí misma, pero es que enserio esto asustaba. —Quien quieras que eres, tienes que irte. —

—_nos veremos muy pronto, mi hermosa Bella— _

Sentí como si alguien inspirase detrás de mí en mi cuello. Me mantuve quieta hasta que sentí que el aire se volví mas ligero y ya no sentía esa pequeña de descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando antes de irse dejo un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

Cuando pude recuperarme del momento que acababa de ocurrir, retome lo que estaba haciendo, pero mi mente ya no estaba más ahí, hacia las cosas como si fuese un robot, la razón, la obvia, supongo que nadie estaría tranquila cuando alguien que no vez está detrás de ti y te dice —nos veremos pronto— era eso una amenaza, una advertencia, la verdad que no lo sabía pero no me quedaría allí a esperar a ver qué pasaba

Tome mis cosas y lo más deprisa posible las acomode en el baúl de mi hermoso bebe (. autodeBella) cerré la puerta con llave y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la carretera mirando casi todo el tiempo por el retrovisor para saber si alguien me seguía. Antes de tomar la carretera me detuve en un kiosco, compre una botella de agua saborizada y un paquete de galletitas de Oreos, mis favoritas, aunque con el nerviosismo que tenia la mucha hambre no tenia, lo bueno es que había comido antes un pastel de papa; y para pasar el tiempo y relajarme coloque mi CD de _Queen _mientras conducía, comenzando a cantarla la canción de Somebody to Love.

El tiempo iba pasando rápidamente, me había detenido en una estación de servicios para ir al baño; varias bandas ya habían pasado por el reproductor. Aun me faltaba un par de horas para llegar a casa y estar un poco más tranquila sabiendo que allí no podría pasarme nada porque estaba rodeada constantemente de familiares y amigos. El sol comenzó a ocultarse, el clima se torno frio y la neblina estaba provocando que la carretera no sea tan visible, pocos autos pasaban de vez en cuando, todos se había detenido en alguna estación o junto a la carretera por la intensidad de la neblina.

—Tendré que detenerme en la próxima estación— susurre quitando el Cd, encendiendo las luces de neblina t disminuyendo la velocidad.

Estaba en la última curva que tenía que pasar, el día se hizo más oscuro a más no poder y las luces ya no iluminaban a mas de 2 metros, provocando que entrecerrara los ojos por no poder vislumbrar bien y como si fuese que un ventilados gigante estuviese andando, la neblina se esfumo de repente mostrando a una figura de un hombre parado en medio del camino. —Maldición— susurre, apretando el freno a fondo y sabiendo que no lo podría detener a tiempo a causa de la velocidad que tenia, gire el volante hacia la derecha sin medir lo que estaba haciendo, solo pensando en no atropellar a aquel hombre. El auto hizo un ruido agudo por haber apretado el freno y girar, yendo hacia el costado de la Ruta en donde se encontraba la mayor vegetación y arboles gruesos hasta que golpe contra uno de ellos, provocando que el airbag se accionase antes de que mi frente golpease contra el manubrio. Me sentía mareada, como si algo en mi se estuviese revolviendo. Mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme, queriendo ser cerrados para dormir lo que hace mucho tiempo no podían y cedí a ellos, siendo lo último que vería, a aquel hombre que se dirigía a mi lentamente. . . Fin primer cap.

Bien como les había puesto ayer, acá tienen el segundo capítulo! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, si me dejan review les prometo que subo cuanto antes, pero dejen si? Besos a todas y amm… cambie el summary oki? Listo ahora sí! Laubellacullen94 _Review¿?_


	3. ¿Nuestra Casa?

**Mientras te siga amando.**

**Cap.3: ¿Nuestra casa?**

**Bella POV. **

—_una día soñé contigo, soñé que estabas unida a mí como si una cadena invisible estuviese alrededor nuestro, y la llave…—_

—_En donde esta es llave Edward—_

—_Está aquí— señalo hacia mi pecho en donde se encontraba mi corazón— podremos ser libre si buscas en tu corazón—_

— _¿Y si nunca la encuentro?— susurre preocupada de no poder escapar jamás de aquí_

—_Entonces jamás te irás— me respondió como si leyese mis pensamientos._

—_mi Bella, mi dulce Bella—murmuro mientras su rostro se acercaba hacia a mi quedando solo a milímetros de sus labios, quienes pedían ser besados con pasión, dulzura y con aquel sentimiento que batallaba con salir, pero estaba encerrado por el odio._

Las suaves sabanas se pegaban a mi piel como si fuesen una segunda piel, hacia frio, raro en esta época del año, seguramente habré dejado el aire acondicionado prendido cuando me fui a dormir. No me preocupaba mucho el saber que estaba desnuda, pues normalmente dormía, en verano solamente, son la ropa interior.

Me gire sin abrir los ojos sabiendo que había un cobertor en unas de las quinas de la cama, siempre lo dejaba allí porque aunque fuese verano, por la noche me agarraba frio. A tientas lo busque, pero lo único que había conseguido, era nada. Solo sabanas.

Esto era muy extraño, siempre dejaba mi cobertor cerca, a mi alcance por las noches. Los rayos de sol no estaba dándome en el rostro como todas las mañanas y sentía frio, muchos frío. Había una cosa más que tenía que hacer, si no encontraba mi celular en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama, definitivamente esto estaba mal. Alargue mi brazo hacia la mesita que estaba a la derecha y palmee en cada rinconcito buscándolo, sin embargo, este no estaba.

—Rayos. — solté mientras me incorporaba lentamente con desaliento advirtiendo que este no sería un buen comienzo para el resto del día.

—No deberías de agraviar Desde tan temprano— hablo la voz de un hombre grave que por el sonido de su voz de podía creer que se encontraba frente mío. — ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?— brame abriendo mis parpados súbitamente y tapándome con la sabana súbitamente inquietada por si aquella persona me haya visto denuda. —si no te marchas de aquí, llamare a la policía. Estas invadiendo propiedad privada. — ¿irme? ¿Porque tendría que irme de mi casa? Perdón… de nuestra casa. — — ¿Qué?— pregunte desconcertada examinando a la estancia en donde me encontraba descubriendo que no era mi habitación, nada de que lo que se encontraba allí era mío.

La habitación estaba pintada con colores oscuros, marrón y azul, toda en ella tenía diferentes texturas y detalles como una lámpara de araña que se encontraba colgada sobre la cama, a la derecha se encontraba la ventana que tenia cortinas marrón como el terciopelo y frente a esta, una cómoda en donde se encontraba diversos objetos, realmente hermosa la habitación y, si no estuviera en esta situación, diría que es una habitación hermosa y que tiene los mismos gusto que yo, pero ni aunque este loca lo diría.**(fotos de la habitación en mi perfil)** Recordé como había huido de casa por alucinaciones que tenia y que Alice y mis amigos se preocupaban, ahora sabia que nada de eso eran alucinaciones, no, era algo verdadero. Todos decían que me estaba volviendo loca por estar trabajando mucho o simplemente porque estaba mal de cuerda, pero ahora sé que yo tenía razón; pero también sentía miedo de que haya sido secuestrada y que esta persona fuera un psicópata.

—Has dicho… ¿nuestra casa?— pregunte volviendo mi vista hacia él.

—eso es dicho, nuestra Bella. Recuerdo que en los veranos ibas de vacaciones de Charlie y Renne, y por la ventanilla mirabas esta casa con melancolía. Pensé que te encantaría vivir aquí así que la compre— respondió acercándose peligrosamente hasta sentarse junto a mí, en la cama, a una pequeña distancia mía. —Si quieres podemos ahora recorrerla para que te familiarices o, tomas el desayuno y luego la vemos— sonrió serenamente como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida.

— ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de mi? ¿Quién eres?—

—Haces muchas preguntas, mi dulce Bella— ¿mi dulce Bella? Esperen, yo recuerdo ese tono— sabes quién soy, solo que han pasado ya mucho tiempo y eras muy chica. He estado esperando a que seas un poco más adulta para poder así estar contigo, y ya lo eres.

—yo… siento que te conozco pero…—

—no quiero que pienses que son un psicópata Bella. Yo jamás te haría daño, siempre te he cuidado. De día, de noche y en tus sueños, siempre he estado contigo, pero guardaba la distancia.

_Flash Back._

_En la habitación de Bella a los 17 años._

—_Vamos Bella, apúrate hija— grito mi madre mientras me terminaba de peinar el cabello mientras me miraba al espejo. —Llegaremos tarde al almuerzo con tu padre—_

_Tome mi brillo labial que se encontraba sobre el tocador junto a mis libros y demás cosas que tiene una chica, me lo coloque delicadamente pero cuando estaba por colocarle la tapita se me cae al suelo. Era normal en mí, pues era un poco torpe y me consideraba que tenía las manos de manteca._

_En cuanto me incorporé después de haberlo recogido, alce la mirada al espejo encontrándome con un chico que tendría un par de años más que yo. Lo observe con un poco de impresión ya que no siempre te mirabas al espejo y aparece alguien detrás de ti mirándote como si fueses la última chica en el mundo. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos el uno al otro como si de una conexión de tratase que no podíamos apartar la mirada; hasta que dedicándome una sonrisa se aparto de la ventana saltando hacia a fuera._

—_Espera— grite mientras me levantaba y corría hacia la ventana— no te vayas— susurre más despacio al ver que nadie se encontraba a fuera más que el auto de mi madre._

_Volví a echar una ojeada al espejo que ahora solo reflejaba mi presencia y ninguna otra._

_Después de eso siempre que hacia mi tarea o me peinaba ya sea mi madre, Alice o simplemente yo, miraba el espejo hacia la ventana con la esperanza de que pareciera de nuevo._

_Fin Flash Back_

—eras Tú. Tú eras el que estaba en mi habitación ese día que tenía que almorzar con mi padre—

—ese día te veías tan hermosa, que no pude resistirme y me acerque mas, estuve ahí 10 minutos hasta que te diste cuenta de mi presencia. — balbuceo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente mirando mis labios. —Ahora te volviste mas dolorosamente hermosa, más inteligente, perspectiva, tan radiante, mucho más apasionada, tan perfecta…— susurro suave antes de estampar sus labios contra los míos, enviándome a lugares que jamás había experimentado. Era tan exquisito, suave y tierno que provoco que las barreras que estaban alrededor mío impidiendo que penetrase en mi cayeran una por una hasta hacerme enloquecer. Enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo a mi hasta que quede completamente recostada y el encima mío. Su lengua delineo suavemente mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar y así lo hice, sintiendo como su lengua penetraba en mi boca yendo al encuentro de la mía que muy entusiasmada la recibió. Nuestras bocas se movían con necesidad, con pasión, como si no nos habíamos besado hace mucho tiempo, y aunque no lo haya besado nunca que yo recordase, sentía que ya era parte de mí y que lo reconocía como tal.

—No sabes cuánto espere esto— gimoteo con ahínco mientras se separaba de mí, mas sus brazos aun seguían ceñidos a mí. — ahora que te tengo un mis brazos, no puedo dejarte ir— nuestras frentes quedaron juntos mientras intentábamos calmar nuestras respiración y nuestros ojos estaban cerrados a causa del abrumador beso.

—No quiero que me dejes ir Edward— musite sin pensarlo y quedando atónita al nombrar al seudónimo. Sentí como él se quedo inmóvil frente a mí por lo tanto, abrí mis ojos nuevamente para descubrir que su semblante se hallaba complacido y dichoso.

—Sabia que me recordabas— sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos pero esta vez demostrándome su adoración hacia mi. —Iré a buscar tu desayuno— se parto de mi provocando que extrañase su presencia en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

Esto es lo que he estado buscando por mucho tiempo, la cusa de que jamás encontrase a alguien que llenase el pequeño hueco que había en mi corazón, había provocado aquel accidente que me trajo hasta aquí, encontrando al fin la parte que siempre había querido llenar y no sabía que era.

No sabía si debería odiarlo por hacerme pasar tantos momentos de preocupación, de desesperada por saber si alguien maligno me quería matar o simplemente estaba jodiendome la vida sin embargo lo que si sabía, era que ya no me podría apartar de él.

Fin del cap.

_Hola! Espero que en verdad les haya gustado el cap, a mi me encanto lo que escribir, a veces me pregunto si yo lo escribo ajajajaj! Pero bueno! Lo que a mí me interesa es lo que opinan ustedes._

_La semana que entra estare llena de pruebas, trabajos prácticos y actividades físicas por el cole. Pero les prometo que el sábado les subo y será muy bueno el cap._

_Besoos y nos leemos! _

_¿REVIEW ¿ _


	4. Un Mal Hombre

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la trama es toda mia.**_

**Mientras te siga amando: capitulo 4**

**Un Mal Hombre.**

Bella POV.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Edward se había ido a buscar mi supuse desayuno, y algo me decía que no volvería en un buen rato.

Observe nuevamente la habitación para pasar el tiempo, me incorpore de la cama sintiendo el aire recorrer mi nívea piel. Jamás me había gustado el color con el que había nacido, pues era muy pálida y me costaba tomar color aunque este todo un día en la playa usando bronceador.

Inspecciones el armario que se encontraba contra la pared frente a la cama hallando dentro de este l diversos atuendos de galas con colores y formas provocativos todos verdaderamente hermosos sin embargo ninguno iba conmigo.

Yo era una chica común y corriente, si eso es como le puedo decir ahora. La generación que prevalecía, era adolescente emos, floggers , Cumbieros y hasta había uno que era de Chettos . Claramente ninguno conmigo.

Después estaban los de mi edad, que se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta, drogas, sexo y alcohol.

Mi forma de ser era bastante diferente a la de ellos, me gusta leer, escribir, hacer deportes en mi tiempo libre, ayudaba en centros benefactores con la recaudación que se hacía a fin de año con la empresa que montamos Alice y yo, pasar tiempo con la familia y sobre todo una vida sana; en otras palabras, los que la gente de ahora me definiría: Rara.

Después de seguir buscando como un par de minutos encontré en el fondo de armario una cajonera que contenía remeras con mangas cortas para el verano, en el otro, musculosas, en el siguiente shorts, y en el ultimo jeans, todos de diferentes colores, dibujos si las tenían, marcar y telas.

El que compro estos guardarropas estaba forrado de dinero.

Primero me coloque la ropa interior que consistía en un conjunto negro muy provocativo, eso si que no lo puede evitar, todos los conjuntos de ropa interior eran provocativos, igual no es como si me importase, ya que nadie lo vería.

Decidí ponerme una remera manga corta gris con la figura de trigos, o yo que sé qué forma tenia, de color negro y en la punta tenia la forma de una flecha apuntando hacia mi ombligo.

Me coloque una calza negra con un cinturón y un brazalete en mi muñeca.(_N/A imagen en mi perfil_) era el atuendo adecuado para esta época de año, en realidad era verano, pero como me encontraba en un lugar ambientado era mejor no andar tan desabrigada.

Recorrí el cuarto en busca del calzado, hasta que lo encontré debajo de la cama.

En cuanto termine de vestirme y arreglarme un poco, tome la manija de la puerta y tras girarla un par de veces puede abrirla, revelándome un largo pasillo en cuyos laterales se encontraban numerosas puerta de varias formas y pintadas de un distinto color pero si desentonar con el color que estaba pintado las paredes.

Avance con pasos torpes, ya que este no era un lugar conocido y cualquier loco puede salir de alguna de esas puertas con un cuchillo e intentar matarme.

—Regresa y escapa, este no es un lugar seguro— una vocecita en mi cabeza me hizo sobresaltar por el susto que me había dado. Hace tiempo que no aparecía, solo había llegado un par de veces cuando era chica y en verdad que estaba en apuros.

— ¿Cómo que no es seguro?— le pregunte susurrando para que nadie que saliese y me viese creyese que este loca.

—Edward dijo que me quiere, que… me estuvo esperando, realmente es sincero—

—solo te estaba vendiendo una sonrisa de ángel, ambos la compramos, pero cuando la tienes, a él le quedara la sonrisa de un diablo. ¿Por qué crees que todavía no te trajo tu desayuno?—

—Tal vez, se haya acordado de algo o tenía algo muy importante que hacer antes—

—si manzana, Bella. Hazme caso, sal de ahí—

—De acuerdo—

Había avanzado más de 5 puertas mientras Marie, el nombre que le había puesto a la vocecita de mi mente, me decía que tenía que salir de allí.

Con el mismo paso, lento y silencioso, me gire en redondo para volver a la habitación y salir de allí.

Aquella vocecita, molesto pero muy inteligente me había salvado de varios acontecimientos de cuando era chica y estaba el gran problema que podría afectar a mi vida, por eso es que le hacía caso, ella nunca se equivocaba y no creo que lo haga ahora.

Numerables veces fui al psicólogo cuando se lo conté a mi madre, igualmente ella nunca se fue.

Pero tampoco se encontraba constante mente en mi cabeza, si no, como había dicho antes, cuando había serios problemas.

Estaba a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta de la habitación cuando en la puerta de al frente se abrió súbitamente y cerrándose de igual manera.

Una joven de unos 20 años, con ojos celestes claros preciosos, una cara redondeta con el cabellos castaño claro ondulado cayendo en cascada cobre sus hombros y vestida solo con un suéter color pardo; salió apresuradamente con la respiración agitada.

En sus ojos se podía ver el miedo que había en ellos, el miedo de saber que uno es impotente frente a alguien superior a ella. Su mirada se fijo en mi asombrada.

— ¿Qué pasa porque estas así?— le pregunte ya alarmada, acercándome hacia ella.

— ¿Cuál es tu habitación?— susurro mirando hacia los costados y sosteniéndose de mi brazos que se encontraban extendidos hacia ella. La tome de la mano atrayéndola hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba la habitación en la cual desperté.

—Tienes que escapar de aquí, vete— me confirmo lo que Marie me ha dicho.

—es por Edward, dime ¿Qué es lo que tiene el? ¿Es malo?—

—Las cadenas de él te mantendrán atrapadas, no podrás escapar de su lujuria. En cuanto dispare hacia tu corazón, estarás perdida, te hará daño. No caigas en su trampa. No le des tu amor a un mal hombre, Haz que tu primer beso con él, sea el último—

—pero, no entiendo nada. El me ha dicho que me ama, ¿Por qué no puedo creerle?— Marie me lo estaba advirtiendo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Algo en ese hombre me hacia quererlo firmemente junto a mí, pero la otra parte lo quería bien lejos. No entendía nada.

—Ahora… trata de escapar, vete lo más lejos de aquí y no mires hacia atrás. — dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos y sostenía mi mirada fijamente para que la entendiese.

—ven conmigo— le propuse.

—no puedo hacerlo, yo ya me he enamorado, he caído totalmente en los pies de él, mi corazón le pertenece y aunque no nos llevemos bien, yo se que el también me ama y no me quiere dejar ir, al igual que yo no quiero dejarlo ir a él. — me contesto soltando mis manos y fijando sus ojos en la pared nostálgicamente.

Era difícil de comprender como alguien que sale asustada, casi con pánico de alguna habitación, que te diga que tienes que escapar y luego te dice que no se va porque está enamorada, a simple vista, diría que está loca, sin embargo así están las personas enamoradas ¿no? totalmente locas por aquel el cual pertenece su corazón.

Nos quedamos un rato mas en silencio, un silencio cómodo, en el que no se necesitan palabras, si no a alguien que este con uno, solo la presencia de alguien.

Al cavo de unos minutos más, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo que ambas brincáramos del susto.

— ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— Edward llegaba a la habitación provocando que por el fuerte abrir de la puerta, esta golpease contra la pared furiosamente. — Sal ahora mismo si no quieres recibir tu merecido—bramo.

El rostro de Edward se veía rígido y colerizado, provocando que mi angustia no saber qué es lo que pasa con el aumente.

No sabía muy bien cómo actuar en esta situación, jamás he visto a alguien tan enojado como lo está el en casi toda mi vida. La tención en el ambiente era notoria y ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista del otro, era como una lucha la cual ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romperla, sin embargo, después de unos segundos aparte la mirada.

No porque era tímida o estaba asustada.

Todo lo contrario, me sentía fuerte e impenetrable, pero lo que temía era encontrar algo en su mirada que me hiciera negar todo lo que aquella chica me había dicho.

Y lo tenía decidido, en cuando pudiera… escaparía.

Con un paso meticuloso, comencé a caminar hacia la gran cama que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de mí, por lo que sin girarme, me dirigí hacia esta mirando mis pies como cada vez se veían más próximos a la cama.

—Lo siento mi Bella, no temas— su voz conciliadora me hacía cada vez hacer lo contrario a lo que llevaba haciendo para dirigirse a la seguridad de sus brazos. "_no te dejes engatusar_" susurro Marie. — yo, lo siento, en verdad, no es contigo la cosa, por favor Bella, no me temas. — sosegado, avanzo hacia a mi extendiendo sus brazos para estrecharme en su pecho fuerte y varonil. Quise apartarme de él, sin embargo lo que hice fue entregarme más a él ya que mi pies tocaron la parte baja de la cama provocando que mi rodillas se curvasen haciendo que ambos cayésemos a la cama con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y los míos apretujando su cuello ya que me había sentido asustado por lo rápido que había sucedido todo.

—Lo siento— dije soltándome de él.

Su cuerpo quedo encima mío mientras que por mi parte, mi cuerpo estaba encerrado entre el cómodo colchón y su cuerpo frio pero me que transmitía calor con el solo roce.

—No tienes que pedirme disculpas porque solo te aferraste a mi— manifestó produciendo una sonrisa aniquiladora que me dejo conmocionada. — me encanta que estés todo el tiempo conmigo, aunque a penas estemos un día, pero lo cierto es que yo estuve contigo prácticamente desde que tenias 5 años, ya lo sabes. Así que no me molesta que me toques, en absoluto. Lo adoro. —

— ¿También adoras que otras te toque?— lo pinche provocando que se separase de mi hasta colocarse a un costado, sentándose. — ¿Le has dicho también que le conoces desde los 5 años?— trataba de sonar indiferente, pero cada pregunta que le hacía provocaba un dolor en mi pecho, al notar como él se ponía rígido a mi lado, sabiendo que yo tengo razón. — ¿son todas morochas o la chica que estaba recién conmigo era la excepción? No me vengas a decir que me amas cuando se que te acuestas con otras. —

—No sabes lo que dices— murmuro antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la ventana que tenía sus cortinas abiertas. — y yo solo te amo a t…—

— Claro que si y tu también perfectamente, eres una mierda, un canalla que solo una a las mujeres como pañuelo descartable, que anda en cama en cama. Además ¿No te dijeron alguna vez que mentir es malo? Es obvio que tú no me amas te acuestas con cualquiera, mírame y mírala a ella, ella es la perfección reencarnada ¿y yo? Solo una ilusa que me deje engañar por un chico guapo que me sonreía y prometía amar— mi autoestima estaba bajando considerablemente delante de él, tenía que parar con esto— ¿sabes qué? Déjalo así, yo me largo, como sea, pero me voy, adiós Edward. — en cuanto mi mano toco la perilla para abrir la puerta, Edward llego a mi lado colocando su brazo para impedir que la puerta se abriese y girándome por completo hasta quedar prácticamente pegada a él, encerrándome, otra vez, pero con la diferencia que estaba contra la puerta… y el-

—Escúchame bien Isabella— al pronunciar mi nombre completo por sus labios un estremecimiento recorrió mi espina dorsal—no te consideres menos, eres hermosa e inteligente y si, lo acepto, me he acostado con otras, y sabes por qué? —Negué ante la pregunta. — porque estaba tan loco por ti, tan loco de deseo, que necesitaba descargarme y no me arrepiento, ahora déjate de estupideces, jamás te iras de aquí— se alejo de mi no sin antes tomar mi mano y jalarme hacia la cama.

—no voy a acostarme contigo—

—Claro que lo harás. — dijo como si nada volviendo a sonreír con esa sonrisa suya.

Comenzó a desvestirse como si estuviese solo y a continuación me desvistió a mí, podía pararlo, pero no podía sentir mi cuerpo responder a las demandas que mi cerebro les ordenaba.

Volvió a desarmar la cama, que no sé en qué momento la habían hecho y me jalo hasta que nuestros cuerpos que solo eran tapados antes por nuestra ropa interior y ahora la sabana, quedaron recostados allí. Por mi parte me aleje lo mas que pude de el hacia la esquina de la cama.

Se acerco lentamente hacia donde me encontraba y comenzó a besar mi cuello provocando que los estúpidos sentimientos que había sentido anteriormente volvieras a llegar con más intensidad despertando cara milímetro de mi cuerpo. Y trataba de resistirlo, pero era como luchar contra la marea de un océano en medio de la tormenta.

Sus besos comenzaron a subir por mi cuello, pasando por mi mandíbula, el óvulo de mi oreja y a continuación paso a mis labios, besándolos delicadamente pidiéndome permiso para penetrarme. Y aunque me dije a mi misma que no, no pude.

Me deje engatusar de nuevo.

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahora sí! Me he tardado por las causas que ya dije el cap. anterior. No se pueden quejar, es lo más largo que he escrito y si dejan rr... Continuara así y en el próximo es cuando bella quiere escapar, ya veremos si lo logra! Besos a todas y espero los rr.**_

_**Xoxo Lau.**_


	5. Sentimientos de Ira

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo toda la historia fue sacada de aquel lugar llamado mi imaginación.**

**Mientras te siga amando: capitulo 5**

**Sentimientos de ira.**

**Bella POV**

En alguna momento de la noche en el cual no ha salido el sol y tampoco está cerca.

La noche estaba cálida, más bien calurosa.

No sabía realmente que hacer, según la chica con la que me había cruzado, me advirtió que salga de aquí cuanto antes, Marie también. Todo está en contra de Edward pero…

¿Era tan malo?

Yo no lo creía así, todos tenemos una parte buena, bueh! Eso es lo que me habían dicho mis padres cuando era adolescente y mis compañeros de escuela me molestaban.

_Flash Back._

—_mire— me señalo Mike Newton junto a su novia Jessica la mal teñida Stanli— ahí va la mojigata de Bella Swan, eres una estúpida Swan, no puedo creer que todavía que te hayas echado un polvo con alguien— se reían mientras se acercaban a mí._

—_JAJÁ ni siquiera se acostó con Walter— seguía su burla Jessica mientras me miraba desagradablemente._

_Todos conocían a Walter, era el típico chico popular de la escuela, el fortachón, el líder del equipo de futbol americano que tenia la escuela, el se acostaba con todas y cuando digo todas son TODAS._

_Un ejemplo mi amiga Ángela, una chica normal, que se la pasaba estudiando junto a mí en la biblioteca, hacia siempre sus deberes, jamás cometía alguna falta moral o algo parecido, una chica humilde, modesta y tímida._

_Todo lo que pensaba de ella se vino a la borda después de que compartiéramos todo una año de lealtad y compañerismos cuando supe, o más bien ella chillo satisfecha al todo el instituto que se había follado al gran Walter y que lo había dejado satisfecho._

_En realidad no me molesto que se haya acostado con él, todo lo contrario, me puse contenta por ella ya que lo venia deseando en secreto._

_Lo que me fastidio es que después de eso, se volvió una fulana, ramera, que ni siquiera yo misma la reconocía. Comenzó a vestirse provocativamente, se comía a todos los que pasaban delante de ella y lo peor agravio verbalmente de la peor forma._

_Después de eso ya no volvimos a ser amigas por supuesto, ni siquiera una mirada o alguna palabra. Me había ofendido realmente._

—_déjenme en paz, porque siguen molestándome, por favor ya váyanse- dije al borde de las lagrimas. Jamás había llorada frente a ellos, pero recordar a mi Ex amiga Ángela y a estoy bravucones agredirme verbalmente, ya me tenia harta, de tal punto que no los soportaba._

—_Owww la nena va a llorar— se burlo Mike haciendo gestos con sus manos de niña llorando._

—_Son unos idiotas. — vocifere luego de eso, no sin antes tomar mis cosas e irme inmediatamente de allí escuchando a lo lejos como se mofaban de mi._

_Había faltado los siguientes días a lo ocurrido, no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela y volver a escucharlos, así que deje que pasaran unos días antes de ir._

_Cuando llegue, el instituto entero estaba calmado, como los fanfarrones de Mike, Jessica y su grupo no hubiesen llegado a un._

_Poco después… me entere que sufrieron un accidente en el autobús que yo no había tomado por haberme ocultada aquel ultimo día que yo había asistido a clases y se había aprovechado de mi, como la única tonta a quien insultar y joder._

_No me dio pena por ninguno de ellos, es más, me daba pena que hubiesen derrochado su vida molestando a los demás. El mundo no sería mejor si estuviesen aun en día._

_Fin flash Back_

Al igual que aquel día, me sentí muy rara, pero rara para bien, como si algún peso de encima se me hubiese ido.

Me gire lentamente hacia Edward que se encontraba profundamente dormido con su mano atravesando mi cintura posesivamente. Admito que me siento aun atraída por él, por favor quien no, pero la parte racional, la rechaza con todo su ser.

Me incorpore, cuidándome de no producir ningún movimiento rápido para que él se despertase y lentamente comencé a alejarme de él. Tome mi ropa que se encontraba al pie de la cama en el sofá y me la coloque lo más rápido que pude.

Como se supone que escuchase a Marie o a la chica, si no tengo ninguna manera de salir de aquí, ni siquiera sabía por donde había ingresado, y no había abierto ninguna puerta o seguido el corredor para ver en donde se encontraba la salida.

—Maldita sea— maldije internamente— ¿Marie estas ahí? Necesito que me ayudes, ¿cómo puedo salir de aquí?— susurre mirando en todas las direcciones de la habitación buscando alguna táctica sin embargo nada.

Volví a dirigir mi mirada a Edward, seguía durmiendo.

—Por la puerta tonta— me respondió Marie.

—Tonta serás tu, creo que Edward la cerro con llave antes de obligarme a ir a dormir. —

—cierto, cierto… emm… no se ahora, que tal por la ventada—

—No quiero ser suicida Marie—

—Pero serás— bufo exasperada— cuando veíamos al castillo, había plantas y árboles que se encuentran frente a la ventana, quizás esta el árbol ahí y puedes…—

—escalarla como mono hasta llegar al suelo— termine por ella.

—bien tontita, ahora mueve tu hermoso culo hacia la ventana y ábrela—

Me encamine hacia la ventana tal y como me lo había dicho Marie, me gire nuevamente para comprobar si Edward había despertado y seguía tal y como lo deje así que corrí lentamente las cortinas hasta que deje un espacio en el que se encontraba el picaporte de la ventana.

Tenía un picaporte añejo de los tiempos tradicionales, sabio como abrirla, recordaba que en la casa que había comprado en la playa, al principio las ventanas de la cocina contenían estas llaves, por lo que las hice cambiar porque no sabía cómo abrirlas.

Gire la llave lentamente porque se encontraba algo oxidada por el tiempo y tras haberla despejado, la entreabrí permitiendo que la moderada brisa del verano se internase en la habitación.

Me inquieto la forma en que revolvió mi cabello por lo que me gire un poco al ver que Edward se movía inquietamente buscando mi cuerpo entre las sabanas vacías y ya frías.

Rápidamente volví hacia la cama y tome la almohada que usaba y se la coloque junto a él a la cual inmediatamente abraso tras quedarse de nuevo profundamente dormido, sabía que podía despertar en cualquier momento por lo que me apresure nuevamente hacia la ventana y tras sacar mi pierna derecha y mis brazos para colgarme a una de las ramas que afortunadamente estaba próxima a la ventana.

Tras aferrarme con ambos brazos a la rama, saque ambas piernas y me impulse hasta llegar al tronco del árbol y envolver mis brazos en torno a él mientras descendía lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

El pastizal se veía verdinegro debido a la negrura de la noche que no dejaba ver la calidez de una noche de verano debido a que estábamos en medio del campo.

—maldición, ni siquiera hay luna— maldije otra vez por mi mala suerte.

Guiándome prácticamente solo por la luz que proyectaba el castillo me agazape observando en todo el área en buscar de alguien que estuviese vigilándome. No encontré a nadie.

Aun en la posición que tenia, lentamente me fui moviendo por todo el jardín hasta llegar en donde comenzaba el bosque. En cuanto me interne en el bosque volví a incorporar y guiándome por mis bajos sentidos de orientación comencé a caminar esperando a que no se haya dado cuenta que había escapado.

Había caminado unos diez pasos cuando pude ver como la luna salía del escondite entre las nubes oscuras que la ocultaban dejando que su resplandor lunar llenase el bosque y me permitiese verlo en todo su esplendor.

Muchas veces había caminado por el bosque, claro que no este, si no uno que se encontraba en el norte de Canadá, había viajado con Alice y una guía turística, había sido una expedición grandiosa, me encantaba acampar y sentir la naturaleza tal y como era. Claro que los mosquitos te mataban pero valía la pena. Valía la pena estar con tu mejor amiga allí, lejos de la ciudad y los problemas, compartiendo fogatas, risas, las historias que supuestamente eran de terror que contaba Alice para asustarme.

La extrañaba mucho.

—Es mejor que te apures si no quieres que Edward te encuentre— hablo Marie levemente preocupada.

—No te preocupes, estamos en el bosque, no creo que nos encuentre, relájate, creo que podemos escapar— le respondí mentalmente.

En cuanto acabe de decirle aquello, una leve brisa acaricio mi cabello seguido de una pequeña rama siendo partí tras alguien haberla pisado.

—Como te dije, estamos bien— volví a repetírselo esta vez tratando convencerme más a mí que a ella, retomando mi rumbo hacia el norte

Ya no me sentía tan bien, mis sentidos se activaron rápidamente poniéndome alerta ante cualquier ruido que se produjese en torno a mí. El mismo ruido de ramas siento partidas se volvió a escuchar detrás mío asiéndose más constante por lo que empecé a apresurar el paso mirando se ves en cuento hacia atrás.

Mi respiración se volvió dinámica mientras mi corazón latía velozmente llenándome nuevamente la sensación que había tenía en la casa cuando aquella presencia que, ahora sabia quien era, me hacía sentir asustada, alarmada y despavorida.

Comencé a apartar las ramas de mi camino con saña tratando de encontrar alguna casa o morada en el cual ocultarme, pero no encontré nada.

Las pisadas ya no se escuchaban mas, por lo que me detuve aun atemorizada y girándome para observar que es lo que era o quién era. —Corre Bella— dijo Marie más alarmada que antes.

En cuanto me dispuse a volverme y corre hacia algún lado, mi cuerpo impacto con algo solido lo que produjo que caiga al suelo por la fuerza con la que me golpee.

Lleve mi mano a mi frente tratando en vano que el dolor se fuese hasta que recordé la razón por la que había caído.

Levante la mirada lentamente contemplando como unos zapatillas oscuras seguidos de un jean que ocultaban unas piernas fornidas y largas para después pasar a una manga corta blanca trazando los músculos de un pecho musculoso que era oculto por aquella camiseta hasta llegar a lo que en ese momento demostraba las emociones de su rostro que parecía angelical cuando lo conocí pero que ahora, eran las emociones fuertes que lo tapaban y lo convertían en un verdadero ser oscuro y tenebroso.

—Joder— aun en el suelo gatee unos cuantos pasos hasta que al fin pude ponerme en pie y con lo asustada que estaba comencé a corre hasta que sentí que mis pies tenían forma propia mientras que mi cabeza solo pensaba en correr y ocultarme.

— ¿Por qué quieres irte lejos de mi Isabella?— grito Edward que apareció frente a mí tomándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome. —¿Por qué?— volvió a preguntar mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordar de mis ojos y tratando de zafarme de su agarre logrando únicamente que Edward aun mas enojado me detuviese golpeándome contra un árbol que se encontraba atrás mío para calmarme.

—Solo quiero irme, déjame ir por favor. — suplique con la vista nublosa por las lagrimas que salían.

—Quise empezar bien contigo, que seas feliz. — seguía gritando sin ninguna reserva viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—no puedes pretender que sea feliz si me estas reteniendo— le devolví también gritando. — eres peligroso, ella me lo dijo y Marie También. —

— ¿ella? Es una mentirosa, te estaba engañando Bella— me soltó de repente y aminorando su enojo— Marie se puede equivocar, es parte de tu mente. ¿No lo entiendes? Nosotros tenemos que estar juntos, eres mi alma gemela Bella, no puedo dejarte ir. — me respondió dejándome pasmada que sepa que Marie es parte solo de mi mente. Me estaba mintiendo.

—no es cierto, solo soy parte de tu colección de niñas bonitas que tienes allí. Por dios! ¿Es que no me vez? No soy hermosa ni nada extravagante, déjame ir, no tienes que engañarme, te juro que no presentare ningún cargo contra ti, lo juro, solo… solo déjame ir. — volví a suplicarle.

—no lo hare Isabella—

Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta que luego dejo que lagrimas volviesen a desparramarse por mi mejilla, pero esta vez no era por desconsuelo, lo contrario, era de amargura, de la debilidad y saber que jamás podría alejarme de él.

En este momento lo estaba odiando con todas mis fuerza, dejando que la ira me invadiese y comenzara a golpearlo como una malcriada en su pecho, dejando que todo mis sentimientos fluyeran pero no me sentía bien aun, y no creía que me sintiese bien luego.

Jamás volvería a ver a Alice y eso me quebraba.

—Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte ir, no ahora que al fin te tengo— dijo con desconsuelo tomando mis manos para que dejase de golpearlo. Con una mano agarro mis muñecas así que con la que ahora se encontraba libre tomo mi barbilla para que su rostro quedase a centímetro de los míos, mis parpados se cerraron expectantes, acercándose a mis labios dejando que mis sentimientos de ira se fuesen como había llegado. Sus labios chocaron fríos contra los míos aun con lagrimas que salían sin restringirse resbalando por mis mejillas haciendo que ambos nos besemos mas apasionadamente dejando que mi corazón que se sentía terrible en esos momentos, se recuperara tan solo en lo que duraba ese beso, olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor.

—Solo espero que algún día me perdones— murmuro contra mis labios sin despegarse de mí.

—No puedo ser feliz si estoy enjaulada—

—Eso lo puedo resolver. — me respondió sonriendo antes de volver a besarme.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo quisiera que no fuera así. Es lo que siempre quise pero de otra forma.

**Hola, hola! Me adelante un poquito, es que la verdad me dejaron muy contenta con sus reviews as que lo menos que podía hacer es darle un cap nuevo, intenso diría yo, aunque ustedes tienen la opinión.**

**YumelCullen****: se que no te gusta la Bella así, pero no lo puedo resistir, aunque te digo que todo tiene el porqué ok? Mmm… el próximo cap es un Edward POV dale? Ahí te explico todo.**

**Claudia Cullen xD****: no pude poner el nombre de la chica aun, en el próximo va!**

**zujeyane**** : decime… vos no lo aprovecharías a un Edward jajajaj! Gracias por el rr.**

**Aleja Cullen Masen**** : muchas gracias! Prometo actualizar más seguido dale! Besoos.**

**Mamibells:**** claro que sigue más! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Siempre conmigo! Te adoro.**

**CaroBereCullen**** : ****gracias a vos por dedicarme un minutito para dejarme el rr.!**

**eddieIlove**** :**** JAJAJ! Ojala yo tenga a alguien así, bueno no tan obsesionada, me baso en Bella en como actuaria yo si estuviese en su lugar! Besoos y gracias por el rr.**

**Y gracias a ****Yeicy Duquesa Swansea**** , ****msteppa**** , ****claudia cullen xD**** , ****adx-25**** , ****Giss Cullen Ivashkov**** , **

**Bueno ahora si me voy que tengo que ir a comer. Besoos a todas y nos leemos pronto, espero que les haya gustado el cap! Saludos.**


	6. Alguna Característica

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es toda mía.**

**Mientras te siga amando: cap. 6**

**Alguna Característica. **

Edward POV

Me quede observando como poco a poco iba removiéndose en la cama no queriendo despertar. Tenía que prepararme, no iba a ser fácil de tratar engañarla, siempre había sido una chica lista, y muy hermosa.

Se removió hacia el costada alargando su brazo derecho buscando su celular que jamás iba a encontrar, me había encargado especialmente de todo los objetos que tenia ella en su auto para que jamás los vuelva a ver. No podía permitir que llamase a alguien, además, no lo necesitaría mas.

—Rayos. — exclamo.

Siempre había sido una chica que decía esa clase de palabras.

Jamás me había gustado que dijese eso, pero teniendo a tan malas influencias, seguramente los insignificantes humanos que la rodeaban.

—No deberías de agraviar Desde tan temprano—murmure adelantándome hasta quedar frente a ella, quien todavía no se había abierto los ojos.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?— bramo abriendo los ojos rápidamente y tapándose para que no la pueda ver.

Hasta reí de su inútil intento de ocultarse con las sabanas. La había visto miles de veces como dios la trajo al mundo.

—si no te marchas de aquí, llamare a la policía. Estas invadiendo propiedad privada. —

¿Irme? ¿Porque tendría que irme de mi casa? — pregunte haciéndome el despistado.

—Perdón… de nuestra casa. — aclare.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto altamente confusa mirando en los costados observando todo lo que ahora es suyo.

—Has dicho… ¿nuestra casa?— pregunte volviendo mi vista hacia él.

Me quede viéndola mientras ella examinaba toda la habitación, ya más confusa si es que se podía más. Su seño se fruncía cada tanto cuando veía algo que le parecía extraño.

—eso es, dicho, nuestra Bella. Recuerdo que en los veranos ibas de vacaciones de Charlie y Renne, y por la ventanilla mirabas esta casa con melancolía. Pensé que te encantaría vivir aquí así que la compre—le respondí acercándome a ella sin poder contenerme a estar junto a ella y sentir su aroma. —Si quieres podemos ahora recorrerla para que te familiarices o, tomas el desayuno y luego la vemos—le ofrecí como si nada.

— ¿cómo sabes tantas cosas de mi? ¿Quién eres?—

—Haces muchas preguntas, mi dulce Bella— le dije esto último remarcándolo bien— sabes quién soy, solo que han pasado ya mucho tiempo y eras muy chica. He estado esperando a que seas un poco más adulta para poder así estar contigo, y ya lo eres. —

—yo… siento que te conozco pero…—

—no quiero que pienses que son un psicópata Bella. —Le interrumpí, aunque lo cierto es que me parecía a uno— Yo jamás te haría daño, siempre te he cuidado. De día, de noche y en tus sueños, siempre he estado contigo, pero guardaba la distancia. —

—eras Tú. Tú eras el que estaba en mi habitación ese día que tenía que almorzar con mi padre—

—ese día te veías tan hermosa, que no pude resistirme y me acerque más, estuve ahí 10 minutos hasta que te diste cuenta de mi presencia. — balbuce acercándome más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios sin perder la vista de ellos. —Ahora te volviste más dolorosamente hermosa, más inteligente, perspectiva, tan radiante, mucho más apasionada, tan perfecta…—

Susurre antes de besarla con toda la pasión que estaba guardando, bueh! No precisamente la estaba guardando, eh estado con mujeres que me diesen esa pasión que ella aun no me podía dar, pero ahora si podía disfrutar de sus carisias y no iba a tardar tanto en entregarse a mí en cuerpo y en alma, porque sé que estoy seguro que no podrá resistirse a mí. Pedí permiso para entrar en su boca para así nuestras lenguas pudieron danzar en un ritmo sensual y provocativo que me estaba empezando a encender. La recosté lentamente sobre el edredón de la cama, acariciándola en todas partes con mis manos que picaban por tener o que sea su piel.

—No sabes cuánto espere esto—gimotee sin sacar mis brazos de entorno a ella. — ahora que te tengo un mis brazos, no puedo dejarte ir—

—No quiero que me dejes ir Edward—dijo provocando que me quedase estupefacto. Había funcionado.

—Sabia que me recordabas—volví a besarla demostrándole todo el cariño que le estaba guardando. —Iré a buscar tu desayuno— le dije mientras me incorporaba a buscar algún remedio que me sacase esta pasión que había desatado.

.

.

.

…

Mi miembro penetraba en un alto ritmo su dulce y estrecho coño disfrutando todo el calor de esta humana que me daba el calor y la pasión que estaba necesitando desde que Bella estaba conmigo en este castillo.

Su centro húmedo y caliente apretaba mi falo ordeñándolo dándome la señal que ella estaba llegando a aquel lugar donde los sentimientos explotaban, dejándote paso en el nirvana que producía el placer del acto sexual.

—ah! Mas Edward… mas!— poco mas aullaba la zorra que tenía en mis manos.

Aumente el ritmo de las embestidas anticipando mi propia liberación, dejando salir gruñidos de mi parte.

"disfrutaría mas si fuese Bella…o Candy" pensé internamente.

Y es que tenía mucha razón. Esta insignificante humana me la había traído mi amigo John desde Kuntucky ya hace un par de mese.

Según él… había encontrado a la zorra este en la carretera cuando venía de visita para acá. Supongo que de verme tan solo me la dejo.

Aproveche el regalo que me trajo, obvio que si, ningún hombre podría desaprovechar el regalo que te da un amigo, más cuando el regalo es una hermosa jovencita, un poco puta, pero era mejor; yo era un simple hombre, era otro ser sí, pero un hombre al fin de cuentas.

Las estrechas paredes de su coño se cerraron en torno a mi miembro dando tal placer que llegue a mi propia cúspide vaciándome en ella, gritando el nombre de mi amada.

Salí de su interior colocándome de costado en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Edward, hace tiempo que estamos juntos… porque no me haces tú querida— me pregunto al rato a la vez que yo me incorporaba colocándome mis pantalones.

—ya te lo he dicho Stephany, jamás lo serás, no intentes hacerle nada o veras. —

—no hare nada— me contradijo

—sí, claro— le conteste sarcásticamente, la verdad es que esta chica a veces no la soportaba.

—no sé porque la quieres a esa estúpida si sabes que no te puede dar el placer que yo te entrego tan satisfactoriamente- susurro acercándose a mí por la espalda y dándome pequeños besos en la base del cuello.—deja que se valla, déjala en el medio del bosque, que se las arregle sola. Seguramente alguien se apiadara de ella en cuando la vea, o… quizás tengamos suerte y se la lleve una de esas tratas de personas. — hablo.

Desde el momento en que había abierto esa boca con los insultos que le decía a Bella, mi demonio interior había despertado.

La tome fuertemente del cabello mientras la tiraba hacia atrás provocando que tuviese que ponerse en pie para que no quede colgada, ya que me había puesto de pie.

—Jamás, escucha bien zorra…— le advertí mientras me acercaba a su oído—… jamás vuelvas a hablar así. Solo te tengo para que satisfagas al hombre que llevo dentro, nada más.

—No vales nada— seguí hablándole amenazadoramente mientras la soltaba y tomaba de su cabellera que había perdido un par de cabellos por la fuerza en que la tome. — en cuanto ella pueda ser mía, tu serás la que este en alguna trata de personas. Y ni siquiera te lo recomiendo a ti, deberías de sentirte agradecida de que John no te haya matado antes que yo, eres una completa basura por desearle a alguien eso Stephany.—

Sinceramente no podía entender como pude haber dejado que dejaran a esta zorra como Stephany en este castillo… este castillo que solo nos pertenecía a nosotros dos, a mi Bella y a mí.

Sin embargo todo tenía una razón.

Desde que había conocido a Bella en aquel parque esa tarde calurosa junto a su madre, jamás pude olvidarla, me sentía un completo pedófilo al mirar a Bella de muy niña y decir que la haría mía, pero yo lo sabía.

Sabía que se convertiría en alguien con buenas curvas, ni demasiado flaca pero tampoco muy rellenita, justo en la medida. Unos ojos achocolatados que te dejaban nadar en ellos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, si odio, ni rencor. Su cabello castaño, suave y con ondas, sin llegar a tener frizz, simplemente adoraba todo de ella, su forma de vestir, sencilla, su alegría que te contagiaba en los malos momentos. Todo en ella te atraía como a si de un imán se tratase para fundirte con ella.

Naturalmente busque algo para calmar el deseo que despertaba en mi cuando llego a la edad de los 18 años, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no se trataba de algo para calmarlo, si no de alguien.

En los ratos que ella estaba en la preparatoria, encontré a muchas chicas, con alguna característica que Bella tenia, fue en ese momento en que pude hacer algo.

Seducía a toda joven que se me cruzase y tuviese algo de ella. Una tenía su cabello, otra algo de sus ojos, ya que no la podía comparar, otra su forma, algo parecido a sus curvas, su alegría, su timidez, su forma de actuar, todas las chicas que tenían más o menos algo de Bella, terminaba seducida y persuadida por mí.

Las lleve a todas a este castillo, cada una en un cuarto diferente, no podía permitir que alguna se enterase que solo era para satisfacer mi deseo. Así que las engañe a todas, utilizándolas cuando creían que las amaba, ¡por dios! Era tan estúpidas algunas. Pero otras se daban cuanta y por supuesto no debía de dejar que se escapasen y les cuente a las otras así, que eran quitadas del tablero.

Eran muertes fáciles esas, beber de su sangre y luego tirarlas por algún pozo que cavaba, otras simplemente con alguna torcedura de cuello o en un par de casos un tiro en el medio de la frente, nada grave, máximo en un par de casos, las que se enamoraban y suplicaban mi amor, les sacaba el dolor de su corazón roto, se los arrancaba y se los daba a algunos de los lobos que había conocido en un siglo atrás.

De las 50 chicas que había quedado, solo aun conservaba a 5. Desgraciadamente a Stephany, por su buen físico, Alison, quien tenía el cabello por el cual disfrutaba cuando en las noches de pasión podía tomarla de ellos, Britanny con su timidez que me volvía loco, y la ultima, mi favorita Candy, ella tenía las mayoría de las cualidades de Bella, era tímida también, pero en la cama una completa puta, Cabello también castaño, labios carnosos, piel sedosa, un bastante buen físico, una verdadera sabedora de sexo.

Era con ella con quien más tiempo estuve, no hablábamos nunca, abría su puerta, que era casi todo el tiempo en cuanto no estaba con Bella, y ella me recibía de muy buen gusto en su cama.

Había pensado ya varias veces en deshacerme de las demás y dejar solo a Candy, no era mala idea, ella lo tenía todo.

Ella fácilmente podría pasar toda la eternidad conmigo, no la quería como a Bella por supuesto, pero la quería. No podía dejar ir a ninguna de las dos.

A veces me ponía a pensar si, hice bien secuestrar a Bella, ella también tiene lo suyo, pero no la podría comparar con Candy, no sin antes haberla hecho mía.

Fin del cap.

**Holaaaaaa! Perdón, perdón, y mil perdones por no haber actualizado.**

**Estuve yendo casi todo el tiempo al médico, al parecer tengo un sangrado interno, por eso tengo que ir la próxima semana a ver que dicen.**

**También parece que tengo gastritis, producido por alguna preocupación o lo que dice la doctora por depresión y angustia, encima tengo que seguir dietas ahora, tomo medicamente y tengo que ir al psicólogo! Creo que me paso de todo esta semana.**

**Espero que puedan comprenderme! Ghaaaaa! Esta Edward!**

**Espero que les haya quedado más o menos claro lo que pasa con Edward, si no me avisan porque el próximo también es Edward POV y aclaro mas dale¿ ok! Ustedes me avisan!**

**Agradecimientos****: Yeicy Duquesa Swansea****,****msteppa****,****claudia cullen xD****,****adx-25****,****Giss Cullen Ivashkov****, YumelCullen, Claudia Cullen xD, zujeyane, Aleja Cullen Masen, Mamibells, CaroBereCullen, eddieIlove**

**mmm… luego creo que nada mas… mmm… mil gracias por sus reviews! Se lo agradezco mucho y mm… hasta la próxima entonces.**

**Muchos besoos y nos leemos!**

**Laubellacullen94**


	7. El deseo de morir

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es toda mía.**

Mientras te siga Amando: cap. 7

El deseo de Morir.

**Edward POV.**

Me irritaba el solo pensar que tenía que elegir… ¿es que acaso no podía estar con las dos al mismo tiempo? El que decidía las reglas acá era yo, no Bella, ni Candy.

No le temía a nada desde prácticamente mi nacimiento como vampiro.

Me rechazaron, me insultaron y me dejaron a la deriva tras un siglo pasar con mi creador y su familia, cuando se habían dado cuenta de cómo en verdad era. Soy.

¿A quién le importa? Ahora no me tengo que preocupar en guardar las apariencias, ni ponerme la careta, aparentando ser ese alguien, una persona "buena, gentil, caballeroso, amable con los demás, etc., etc."

Me encantaban las mentiras, el engaño.

Era uno de mi juegos favoritos… no me importaban los sentimientos de nadie, ni siquiera los míos, es mejor vivir en la oscuridad, con un par de zorras, me gustaba los sentimientos de defraudación, de traición.

Pero lo que en verdad no me gustaba era que se rieran de mí. Odiaba el sentimiento de sumisión hacia otras personas que no sea yo.

La tarde pasó sin ningún otro acontecimiento más que el de Stephany. Pobre de ella.

En cuanto la encontré con Bella en la habitación, tratando de declararle como era en verdad, la tuve que sacar de allí. Ella ya no interferiría más en mis planes… porque ya la tenia, ahora nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

Yacía recostado acomodadamente entre las sabanas de la habitación en la que Bella estaba hospedada, la tarde había caído y detrás de ella, llegaba la noche.

Era cálida, casi sin viento, pero la brisa estaba allí, cálida y placentera para los humanos.

Mi brazo descansaba en la cintura de Bella, reteniéndola cerca de mí sintiendo la calma en la frescura de su esencia.

Advertí que no estaba dormida, lo estaba pensando, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho la idiota de Stephany, desgraciadamente no había llegado a tiempo para callarla de una buena vez a la bocona esa, de todos modos ya no me tendría por qué preocupar de ella, lo que me preocupaba de ella, era lo que le había dicho a Bella.

Lo estaba planeando, fingía dormir. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que quería escapar.

Después de prácticamente despertar a todo el castillo, la muy torpe comenzó a escapar por la ventana.

Le daría ventaja, total, ya la atraparía.

Sigamos jugando al Gato y al Ratón.

**Bella POV.**

Esto se sentía mal, su beso se volvió más demandante. Al principio parecía un beso soñado, pero luego se torno amargo, con un sabor a maldad pura, el sabor del odio.

Ya no lo sentía de esa manera, había algo que provocaba que mis pensamientos se confundieran, que me nublase la mente diciendo incoherencias.

—_Recuérdalo Bella_. — La vos de Marie volvió suplicante— _has memoria, por favor, no te dejes engañar. —_

¿Que se suponía que tenía que recordar? Algo no estaba bien.

Edward rompió el beso en ese momento, sin embargo para mí es como si lo hubiese hecho desde hace rato, no lo sentía, había dejado de mover mis labios junto a los suyos, tenia abiertos los ojos, en contrario de que siempre los mantenía cerrados cuando besaba a alguien.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella?—baje la mirada sintiéndome diminuta ante el escrutinio de su mirada enervante. —dime en que estas pensando—

—Mis pensamientos son solo para mí, no los tengo por qué decir— le conteste defensivamente ante su tono demandante y autoritario.

—Pero ahora me perteneces así que eres mía, toda mía. —

Sus ojos se tornaron como lo habían sido sus besos.

Ninguno de los dos aparto la viste intimidado, por primera vez un mi puta vida, me sentía poderosa.

Pero que mierda estaba haciendo, yo soy Isabella Marie Swan, nadie me manda, nadie me controla, nadie me tenía porque mirar de la forma en la que él me estaba mirando, fuerte, decidido y altanero.

Hacía tiempo que nadie me miraba así, prácticamente desde que había salido de la preparatoria. Pero Esto era diferente.

El representaba a la maldad pura, a lo siniestro, a la oscuridad que todo el mundo temía, quien mierda era él, era muy obvio que no era humano, pero ni siquiera en los libro o películas de terror había visto a alguien con un alma tan maligna como la de él.

—no le pertenezco a nadie, ¿y menos a ti, quien te crees?—

—llevo años esperándote…—

—Nadie te pido que lo hagas— le interrumpí tratando de salir de entre el árbol y él; logrando que se apartara unos pasos— no sé qué mierda pasa pero esta no soy yo, déjame ir, no le diré a nadie lo que me has hecho y a quienes tengas, solo déjame en paz.—

—No sabes a quien le estás hablando mocosa— un rápido movimiento casi imperceptible su mano derecha se encontraba en mi cuello lo suficiente como para cortarme la respiración.

En un acto de reflejo lleve mis manos hacia las suyas tratando de apartarlas, sentía como mi corazón bombeaba mas a la vez que mis pulmones luchaban para obtener al menos una pequeña porción del oxigeno.

—su-el-tame— dije con dificultadas alzando mis piernas para tratar de golpearlo. —no… pu…edo… res-pirar—

—Tal vez es eso lo que necesitas, dejar de respirar— sonrió sarcásticamente— pero primero necesito tu cuerpo antes de eso. —

Soltó repentinamente su agarre contra mi cuello.

Caí al suelo, agotada buscando aire, trataba de respirar lo más calmada posible para poder conseguir el aire, y llevándome la mano al pecho, en donde se encontraba mi corazón, comencé a contar despacio hasta que mi respiración se volvió casi normal. No podía creer que lo que me había hecho!

¡Quiso matarme! Por dios santo.

Me aleje de él gateando hacia el sentido opuesto al de él, hasta detenerme a una distancia prudente, me di la vuelta con un poco de temor.

Pero jamás creí ver lo que vi.

Él estaba con sus pantalones abajo, acariciándose, excitándose mientras me miraba, es que acaso era un psicópata de mierda!

Se acerco nuevamente hacia mí con su andar felino, alzándome con sus enormes brazos y me estampo contra el árbol que estaba detrás mío, en el cual me estaba apoyando, sujeto mis manos hacia arriba y con una de sus manos empezó a deslizarse por mis senos y empezaba a apretarlos fuertemente.

—Que haces idiota— le reclame tratando de zafarme de su agarre. —no puedes hacerme esto… basta Edward—

—el que da las ordenes acá soy yo. — continuo manoseándome tratando de evitarme.

Comenzó a manosear más abajo hasta llegar hasta mis nalgas, haciéndoles masajes, tratando de excitándome, pero yo no sentía nada más que asco y odio.

—_no te dejes hacer Bella. — _susurro Marie. Pero no era cuestión mia, no podía escapar de ese momento.

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, jamás creí que esto me pasaría a mí. No era una mala persona, en absoluto, y así me lo pagaban. Comencé a llorar ahora con verdaderas ganas porque sabía lo que pasaría, me iba a violar.

Rompió casi toda mi ropa, menos la interior, dejándome prácticamente desnuda ante sus ojos que estaban negros, llenos de maldad y excitación.

Comenzó a besar mis labios nuevamente, con desesperación, no le podía corresponder, no me salía. Y jamás lo hubiera hecho con alguien como él. En esos momentos me alegraba al menos de saber quien realmente era antes de acostarme con él, cuando me engañaba.

— ¿lo estas disfrutando?— pregunto el muy hijo de puta mientras abarrancaba mi brasear besando mi pezón derecho y con la otra mano lo acariciaba. — porque yo si… y bastante—

Dejo mi pezón para así poder tomar su miembro y presionar una y otra vez en mi entrada.

—Por favor… basta— hipé mientras le rogaba que parase. Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Tomo mis manos aferrándolas fuertemente sobre mi cabeza y rasgando mi braga gasta hacerlo solo un pequeño trapo roto, me embistió de forma rápida y dura, sacándome un gemido de dolor. Pero él lo tomo como un gemido de placer.

Sentí como me llenaba completamente, por lo menos no le iba a dar la satisfacciones de mi virginidad, pues la había perdido un mes antes.

Empezó a embestirme rápidamente una y otra vez, en cada embestida que daba me raspaba toda porque no estaba lubricando. Era mi peor pesadilla, no aguantaba estar de pie.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo por sus constantes embestidas que se hacían cada vez más duras y rápidas. Sentía como su boca devoraba mi cuello, su respiración agitada golpeándome, sus gemidos.

Me sentía como la peor mierda del mundo, maldigo el día en que una vez quise ir al parque, maldecía el rumbo de la vida que había tocado, la había disfrutado a pleno pero siempre en la soledad, sintiéndome vacía. Maldecía el día en que lo conocí. Maldecía este momento.

Sus finos dedos se clavaron en mi cintura, haciéndome doler, sabiendo que me dejaría marca, pero ya no me importaba, lo que me importaba era que parase.

—ah! Bella… no sabes lo putamente genial que se siente estar dentro tuyo—

—Me das asco— le escupí mirándolo directamente a los ojos, viendo en ellos como se encendían cuando le dije esto.

—gracias, es lo mejor que me han dicho cuando cojo a una de esas zorras— hizo un gento inclinando la cabeza hacia el castillo, mientras aun me penetraba.

Sentí como dentro de mí su pene se tensaba, estaba llegando al orgasmo. Esto al fin terminaría.

Y con un par de envestida mas, sentí como todo su cuerpo pegado al mío se tensaba, alzándome más de las caderas provocando que cállese de golpe sobre su miembro, dándole el placer que no quería que obtuviese.

—tan estrecha…— murmuro antes de venirse en mi.

Deje de pensar, aun sentía mis lagrimas deslizarse por mi mejilla, mi mente se puso blanca, ya no haba sentimientos, emociones, ni odio, ni amor, nada, deje de sentir aquel dolor que me perforaba hasta el fondo de mi ser. En esos momentos era en donde quería morir.

Por primera vez en mi vida, nunca había deseado morir antes, como lo deseaba ahora.

**Por favor lean, es importante:**

**A la que no le gusta la historia, que ya no lea, pero que no deje review para que lastimen.**

**Si ya no le gusta más, bien pues no lean, pero hay palabras que nos duelen a todas las escritoras, bueno no me considero una escritora, más bien aficionada. Sin embargo, no hay que hacer sentir mal a una persona, porque no te gustaría que te lo hagan a vos.**

**Era solo eso.**

**Bueno les subí el cap. Mm… se que la historia toma un rumbo un tanto diferente. Pero espero que les siga gustando.**

**Me voy de vacaciones con mi familia, y como tengo aun 16 años no me dejan quedarme en casa : / pero bueno, cuando vuelva subo cap.**

**Igual me voy el viernes así que por ahí hay tiempo de un cap. mas si no es que mi mama no me reta por no haber preparado el bolso.**

**Ok, ya las dejo, solo espero que les siga gustando la historia con este nuevo rumbo que ha tomando. Voy a cambiar un par de cosas como el de Romance/drama**

**Todavía no sé, quizás mañana ya lo tenga decidido como le voy a poner.**

**Ya me voy.**

**Besoos a todas**

**Laubellacullen94**


	8. Yo también puedo jugar

_**La historia es mía sin embargo los personajes no me pertenecen**_**.**

_**Mientras te siga amando:**_** Capitulo8**

_**Basta de Bella la tonta**__._

Bella POV

— _¿Tenía razón o estaba yo equivocada?—_ me regaño Marie. Su manera de vestir era casual, como si acabase de salir de la cama y yo como su hija me está regañando.

—Tenías mucha razón—le conteste agachando mi cabeza como lo hacían las niñas pequeñas.

—_siento mucho lo que te hizo ese desgraciado mi Bella. Pero saldrás adelante. No dejes que él te pisotee, busca la salida._ —

— ¿Qué Salida Marie? No te das cuenta que estamos en el medio del campo. Nadie creerá que estoy secuestrada en un castillo con flores y mal nacido que sabe mentir perfectamente— le conteste con el ceño fruncido mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

—_Recuérdalo, ¿te acuerdas del sueño que tuviste cuando llegaste?_— sus manos llegaron a mis hombros mandándome cargas de tranquilidad a mi cuerpo.

Como si de una bruja se tratase, me mostro en el jardín que se encontraba fuera del castillo. Estaba el árbol en el cual me aferre cuando quise escapar anoche, la noche oscura, el bosque con apenas un destello de luz que iluminaba únicamente el comienzo de ese bosque que se veía lúgubre y sombrío sin embargo era el lugar más resguardado y fiable que había en ese momento.

—_una día soñé contigo, soñé que estabas unida a mí como si una cadena invisible estuviese alrededor nuestro, y la llave…—_

—_En donde esta es llave Edward—_

—_Está aquí— señalo hacia mi pecho en donde se encontraba mi corazón— podremos ser libre si buscas en tu corazón—_

— _¿Y si nunca la encuentro?— susurre preocupada de no poder escapar jamás de aquí_

—_Entonces jamás te irás— me respondió como si leyese mis pensamientos._

—_mi Bella, mi dulce Bella—murmuro mientras su rostro se acercaba hacia a mi quedando solo a milímetros de sus labios, quienes pedían ser besados con pasión, dulzura y con aquel sentimiento que batallaba con salir, pero estaba encerrado por el odio._

Se alejo nuevamente de mí sin tener demasiada distancia entre nosotras. Nos necesitábamos más que nunca en estos momentos y aunque tuviese mucho más miedo que en toda mi vida, me sentía tranquila sabiendo que ella estaría para mí en todo momento.

Ayudándome, tranquilizándome.

— _¿sabes ahora de que se trata ese recuerdo Bella_?—

—es como si estuviese por pasar… —

—_Es lo que va a pasar_— me corrigió acariciándome la mejilla— _pero no temas. Vos solo busca el significado de aquellas palabras. —_

—Lo único importante es que dice mi Corazón— le dije subiendo y bajando los hombros como muestra de insignificancia.

—_O puede que sea el más importante. Ya es tarde, debes despertar Bella_—

—no quiero despertar aun, sabes lo que significaría despertar de nuevo. No quiero volver a encontrarme jamás con ese hombre. No entiendo cómo puedes pedirme eso sabiendo lo que me hizo— le gruñí.

—_Pero no vas a dejar que te arruine la vida por eso, Sal adelante, muéstrale tu indiferencia, que él no es importante_. — Me susurro acercándome a sus brazos meciéndome a los costados.— _no dejes que arruine tu vida_…— susurro nuevamente mientras sentía como sus cálidos y reconfortantes brazos se desasían alrededor mío como si una fuerte brisa de viento se la llevase.

—Gracias de todos modos Marie. Gracias— le grite mientras todo de ella desaparecía.

.

.

.

Ahora nada más quedaba abrir los ojos. Sentía su presencia como si fuese un polvillo en el aire que me molestaba cuando respiraba y produjera un estornudo.

Molestaba simplemente sabiendo que estornudaría si el polvillo no se iba, pero él no era un polvillo, era algo mucho peor.

Una garrapata en tu piel que no te dejaría hasta dejarte sin sangre, alimentándose de mí. Pero como toda garrapata en algún momento tendría que irse. Con un sin una pinza para sacarlo se iría.

La luz no se filtraba esta vez para despertarme como todas las mañanas en las que centellaba en lo alto diciéndome que sería un grandioso día, pero me molestaría hasta que me levantase.

La tonada de una canción se comenzó a escuchar en toda la habitación, haciendo vibrar la cabecera de la cama y esta a su vez a mí. Dentro de mí.

La música en si no estaba en volumen demasiado alto, pero parecía que había parlantes en cada esquina de la habitación para que pareciese más envolvente.

Aun con la música y todo, no me atreví a abrir mis parpados.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Era la voz de un hombre el que cantaba. Diciendo verdaderamente lo que sentía dentro de él.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Ahora ya me parecía más conocida la canción.

La había escuchado muchas veces cuando Alice estaba triste porque alguno de sus ex novios la dejaba.

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

Este era el momento que mas me entristecía. El momento que me daba cuenta de que ningún hombre jamás me diría eso en persona, un hombre verdadero, que te recogía acabado el trabajo con nuestros hijos en los asientos traseros del auto.

Donde me decían: hola mama. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el día?

Ni siquiera eso podría disfrutar en mi patética vida ahora aquí. Pensé una vez conseguir esa vida, pero la buena suerte no me sigue tanto como hubiese deseado. Si no que me rechazaba cada vez que podía.

Me atreví a abrir mis ojos incorporándome de forma automática de la cama. Me acomode lentamente entre las almohadas en las cuales se encontraban repartidas alrededor mío, como si Edward las hubiera puesta para no sentirme sola en la cama sin su presencia.

Claro… para no sentirme sola. Pensé sarcásticamente, era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos porque apenas el abrir mis parpados, fue el primero que vi seguido después de un desayuno que consistía en un vaso de zumo y unas tostadas con queso y mermelada untada.

—no me digas que después de la noche tuviste una epifanía donde te das cuenta que has sido una mala persona y ahora quieres hacerte el buenito— le solté rápidamente mientras tomaba una de las tostadas y la mordía.

Se encontraba sentado en un sofá que estaba a los pies de la cama, parecía que esperaba algo por mi parte. Seguramente un miedo que jamás estaría allí. Mire su semblante de asombrado mientras me miraba con curiosidad y sorpresa. Principalmente de sorpresa.

—qué raro. ¿Estás muy asombrado de mi comentario?— le pregunte en cuanto termine de masticas— ¡ey! —Lo llame— ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿No me vas a contestar?—

—la verdad es que esperaba que con la canción te pusieses triste para así yo aprovechar la oportunidad de abrazarte un poco y repetir lo de anoche. Quizás tú no lo disfrutaste tanto pero yo si—

Maldito hijo de puta. Encima que me lo recuerda, sonríe el muy bastardo.

—por suerte he disfrutado bastante unas semanas antes de estar en este maldito lugar, así que no tengo nada de qué quejarme, excepto obvio de que te aprovecharas de mi. — le conteste como si nada.

— ¿Quién fue?— ahora si estaba enojado.

— ¿Quién fue qué?—le pregunte haciéndome la tonta tomando mi zumo.

—el que se acostó contigo Isabella, ¿quién más?—

—La verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre. — Le respondí indiferente. — sabes… esa semana me sentía fue increíblemente buena. No te sentía detrás de mí como un perro de la calle que quiere comida. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo disfrute totalmente. —

Y no mentía. Realmente lo había disfrutado bastante. Por primera vez me había sentido sin ataduras, y sí que me solté bastante.

Hice a un lado la bandeja que contenía mi desayuno, dejándola en el suelo fuera de la cama.

Me di cuenta de que no tenía nada más que una musculosa de tirantes finos de color salmón, y unas bragas a conjunto. Como un piyama.

—eso es mentira. No has estado con nadie más que conmigo— gruño levantándose rápidamente haciéndome frente.

—ajam… y dime… ¿sentiste que rompiste mi virginidad acaso?— le pique levantándome yo también y yendo hacia el armario de ropa. —no te creas tan importante como para merecer eso. En cambio el chico que lo hizo, aunque no recuerde su nombre lo hizo tan bien, fue tan maravilloso y tierno, claro al principio, porque luego me dio tan duro, dios, fue increíble. —

—Dime quien fue Isabella, dímelo ahora— grito mientras me retenía contra la puerta del armario y el.

— ¿tienes algo contras las puertas, arboles o paredes? Siempre acabamos así cuando estas con ese enojo de mierda que tienes. Y contestando a tu pregunta… no lo sé. Fue una fiesta de disfraces. Ahora suéltame que quiero vestirme y tomar aire fresco aunque el día se esté cayendo. —

Con las manos empuje su torso alejándolo de mi, su mirada frívola me siguió a en todo tiempo mientras me cambiaba. Lo hice frente a él claro, que tenía que esconder ahora, no me podía engañar a mí misma, lo de anoche fue real, y horrible.

No iba a caer otra vez, ya no dejaría que nadie más me pisoteara como él lo había hecho conmigo. Primero engañándome con cosas bonitas y luego, violándome.

¿Creería el que le tendría miedo? Esta más que equivocado. Tal vez el conoce a Bella, La Bella comprensible y tierna, la que perdona, la que no defrauda, pero había otra persona en mi. Alguien que hace mucho tiempo que estaba tratando de salir.

Que el solo dejo salir. Y la conocía. Porque era yo misma, como verdaderamente debería ser. Ya no estaría más esa Bella, ahora estaría Isabella para él y para todo aquella persona que tenga alguna relación con el, sea hermano, primo, cuñado, madre, padre, todo familiar o amigo, porque si él se relacionaba con alguien, lo terminaba engatusando y pudriendo por dentro como lo había hecho conmigo.

—está lloviendo muy fuerte a fuera— menciono con la voz un poco apagada, como si en verdad le afecto lo que le dije. —Pero hay una biblioteca en el segundo piso—

—Está bien— le dije mientras me colocaba los zapatos planos a conjunto con un vestido simple de veraneo.

Salimos de la habitación rumbo hacia la biblioteca. No era un recorrido largo, por lo que bajamos las escaleras, caminamos unos pasos por el corredor y llegamos a una puerta de roble antigua en donde el mal nacido de Edward la abrió dejándome ver unas increíbles estanterías repletas de libros muy bien ordenados.

Encontré un buen lugar en donde pasar el maldito infierno, y un buen método para que Edward no me tome por una tonta.

—Puedes irte a coger a alguien Edward, no es necesario que te quedes acá para ver como leo— le dije mientras me dirigía hacia una de las estanterías.

Era la parte de poesía, me agradaba la poesía por lo que saque uno cualquiera sin ver el titulo y me tire en el sofá para leerlo.

El aun estaba allí. No sé en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento… como si fuese lectora de mentes, se claro. Su mirada parecía no querer despegarse de mí.

— ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?— le pregunte mientras daba la vuelva a la primera pagina.

— ¿Por qué estas actuando así Bella?— me pregunto de vuelta ignorando mi pregunta. —No me digas que por lo de anoche. ¿Cambie tu vida mi Bella?— sonrió con sarcasmo.

—la verdad es que si. Como tú sabes de Marie… ella… estuvo acompañándome en mis sueños, y sabes que, me ayudo en algo—

— ¿En qué?— pregunto acercándose para sentarse junto a mí. La verdad es que no me importaba en donde estuviese él, era raro. Pero no me molestaba.

—En como escapar de acá— le respondí naturalmente. —creo que me será realmente difícil, en realidad creo que imposible. Pero yo podre con eso. —

—No te iras de acá Isabella. — gruño mientras tomaba mi libro que hace un momento se encontraba en mis manos para pasar a estar en el junto a él, en realidad sobre él, porque se encontraba sobre su hombría. —No sabes lo que significas para mí y no te…—

—Si hubiera significado algo para ti, por lo mas mínimo que sientas por mí, no me hubieras hecho lo que hiciste en la noche— le interrumpí mirándolo ceñuda.

—La próxima será mejor. — aseguro acercándose hasta quedar pegado a mí.

Su mano se movió hacia mi mejilla en donde la acaricio lentamente mientras sus ojos viajaban de mis labios hacia mis ojos una y otra vez.

Su rostro cada vez se acercaba al mío, cruzando milímetro por milímetro, hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos mismos.

Aparte la mirada hasta toparme con el libro que iba a leer, iba no, voy a leer. Ya no estaba más en su regazo, se encontraba al borde del sofá, esperando a que lo tomase y lo leyese con interés y gusto. Sin embargo no lo podría tomar muy fácilmente como quería hacerlo. Me acerque a Edward tomándole la corriente como si yo quisiese besarlo.

En realidad todo lo contrario, volver a tener sus labios contra los míos me producía un escalofrió de asco. No de miedo, no. Porque no me quedaría como una idiota deprimida por lo que me hizo, yo era fuerte y afortunada. Otras chicas de mi edad eran prostituidas sin su consentimientos, o teniendo un padre que las violase todos los días cuando su madre se iba a trabajar para conseguir el pan, yo si era afortunada en ese sentido, Edward por lo menos tenía otras con quien desquitarse, pero aquellas chicas no. Y las admiraba por soportar eso. Si estuviese en su lugar estaría en el mismo modo que ellas, sin embargo el estúpido que tenia ahora besando mis labios con desesperación y complacencia si bien podría haberme secuestrado cuando tenía 15 años y violarme todas las veces que quiera, por algún motivo no lo hizo y eso lo hacía muy diferente a todos los depravados que había en el mundo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de cómo la segunda vez es mucho mejor?— hablo contra mis labios. Idiota, encima se creí importante, lo más importante que quería yo era el libro.

¿Porque él me manejaba como a su antojo? ¿Por qué siempre se burlaba de mí y me hacia quedar como idiota enamorada? Como que en verdad no lo estaba.

Yo también podría jugar a su juego de quien hace más idiota al otro. Jugaría también.

Me levante hasta quedar en rodillas sobre el sillón, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y devolviéndole el beso con ganas, descendí con él hasta tenerlo recostado boca arriba debajo de mi.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente para ver en donde se encontraba el libro ahora que estaba más cerca, efectivamente solo estaba a unos centímetros. Solo tenía que estirar el brazo y lo tomaría.

Con ambas piernas, las coloque al costado de su cadera provocando que rosara su miembro en mi entrada e involuntariamente gemí. Gemí como una idiota que estaba aprovechando este momento. Como una idiota que también lo deseaba.

No podía entender como mi estúpido cuerpo respondía a sus caricias que ahora me tocaban, Me recorrían.

Una vez me dijeron que había personas masoquistas, ahora lo entendía. ¿y porque yo no podía disfrutar?

Lo bese más intensamente profundizando mas el beso a la vez que sentía como mi vestido era subido hasta mi cadera. Sus manos se movieron por mis nalgas, masajeándolas y apretándolas a su antojo, sacándome otro gemido de placer. Efectivamente era masoquista, bueno en realidad no se qué es lo que era.

Rompí el beso por falta de aire, por lo que iba a comenzar a besar su cuello, pero me gano de antemano y comenzó a besar el mío, mordisqueándome y pasando su lengua por los lugares mordidos. Mis caderas se mecieron inconscientemente sobre su miembro. También bese su cuello y mordí su ovulo sacándole gruñidos y gemidos mas roncos. Estaba más que excitado ya que su miembro latía sobre la tela de mis bragas mojadas.

Con una última vez bese sus labios para así estirar el brazo y tomar de una buena vez el libro antes de que me dejase llevar por mis instintos carnales.

—sí creo que es bastante mejor, pero dejémoslo para otro día ¿sí? — le pregunte saliendo se encima suyo, poniéndome de pie y llegando hasta la puerta. — hoy solo quiero leer un poco. Adiós Edward— lo salude con una sonrisa triunfal viéndolo tal y como lo deje, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Al parecer el punto débil de Edward era el sexo… ajamm.. Muy interesante.

.

.

.

Ahí lo alargué más al capítulo.

Todos tenemos una vida fuera. No es que vivimos pegados a la computadora para leer y escribir. Y tampoco es como si tuviese 30 años para no ir a trabajar y solo cuidar a los niños, no. Porque tengo 16 años, amigas, familia, y encima voy a la escuela a la tarde. Lo que me ocupa todo el día a la tarde. Y si no saben hay exámenes que tengo que pasar y no son nada fáciles por lo que tengo que estudiar.

Lo que acabo de poner no es para las demás, son para las chicas que se quejan. Si no quieren leer porque los capitulo son cortos o es mala la historia no lean. REPITO… NO LEAN.

Pónganse en el lugar de los demás antes de criticar.

Ahora sí. Saludos.

Laubellacullen94.


	9. Ella

_**La historia es mía sin embargo los personajes no me pertenecen**_**.**

_**Mientras te siga amando:**_**Capitulo8**

"**Ella"**

Salí de la sala de biblioteca con el mentón en alto y orgullosa de mi misma.

¿Si él podía controlarme porque yo no a él?

Con el libro entre mis manos apoyado en mi pecho, camine hasta la gran puerta de la sala principal, que me llevaba hacia el jardín delantero de la casa.

Lo más extraño fue que esta mañana estaba totalmente soleado, casi no había viento, sin embargo ahora, las nubes se juntaban las unas con las otras hasta forma una sola, cubriendo el cielo.

Llegue hasta un árbol y quitándome las ojotas me agache hasta estar sentada en el verdoso prado; e inicie con mi lectura.

.

.

Un suspiro de cansancio de escabullo entre mis labios, ya agotada de estar leyendo.

No podía pensar exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado en este pequeño prado leyendo mi libro, mas el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, dando la señal de que una tormenta se acercaba.

Incorporándome del césped, camine con prisa hacia la casa.

El viento agito con fuerza mi cabello y el vestido dándome escalofríos mientras lo cruzaba.

En cuanto estuve en el umbral, me dispuse a tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe provocándome que pegase un salto de la impresión.

—Sube a la habitación y espérame allí— Edward, que había abierto la puerta, se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio y así poder ingresar.

—Tengo hambre voy a la cocina— Le respondí mientras emprendía mi camino y dejaba el libro en una repisa mientras avanzaba. De verdad que tenía hambre, pues no había almorzado nada y mi estomago estaba que gruñía.

—He dicho que vayas a la habitación. –Exigió tomándome del brazo deteniendo mi avance. – Yo te llevare la comida. —

–No estoy discapacitada así que voy yo. –

Apretó su agarre en torno a mi brazo, provocando que gimiese de dolor, alce la mirada nerviosa por la forma en que se encontraba ahora. Como si su cambio de humor fuese y viniese, de alegría a la furia, me desconcertaba en todo momento.

–no quiero lastimarte más Bella. Será mejor que subas si chistar. –

– ¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para no lastimarme?– La furia comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo, cegándome momentáneamente con la fuerza de esta. Parpadee varias veces para enfocar la vista, ya que cuando me enojaba, las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos.

Y odiaba cuando sucedía.

–Eso ya paso. No vivas en el pasado. –

Intente sacudirme de se agarre, mas fue en vano ya que lo apretaba con tal fuerza que sentía como en mi brazo no circulaba la sangre como era debido dejándomelo morado.

–Ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero sin un pasado no hay futuro y antes de pasarlo contigo, prefiero estar muerta. –Su mano soltó mi brazo como si quemase. – ¿Por qué no traes a tus putitas de nuevo y me dejas tranquila? Yo jamás me acostaría contigo, me das asco de tan solo pensarlo. Me da asco tu sola presencia. –

–Ya para–

–Te molesta que te digan la verdad. – Avance hacia el dispuesta a escupirle varias verdades mas, puesto que el retrocedía con el ceño fruncido, seguí caminando hacia el hecha una furia. –Pues eso eres. Una basura sin sentimientos. ¿Estás seguro que esas chicas te deseaban? Se ven que no las satisfacías demasiado por la forma tan brusca en que me tomaste…–

Mis palabras fueros interrumpidas en cuanto me di cuenta de que me encontraba en el suelo.

No lo había visto, había sido tan rápido que ni tiempo me había dado de pensar en lo que sucedió.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en mi mejilla derecha y en el hombre izquierdo que tocaba el suelo. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, mareándome por un instante.

–Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera. –Alce la mirada encontrándolo del otro lado de la sala. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?–Humana insulsa, eres una idiota si te piensas que me hablaras así y saldrás caminando como si nada. Te me estado conteniendo de no golpearte como se debe, para que aprendas a respetar. Pero me has superado–Su enojo parecía cien veces peor que el mío, los suelo de su zapato repicaban fuertes contra el suelo de mármol blanco hasta llegar a donde estaba yo.

Tomo mi brazo nuevamente alzándome como a una muñeca del suelo hasta ponerme frente a él nuevamente.

–Será mejor que lo pienses de nuevo antes de hacerlo. Intente ser bueno para ti, te protegí todos estos años ¿para qué? Para que te acuestes como una puta barata con cualquier tipo que se te pasa. –

– ¿Protegerme tu? Por favor no me hagas reír. Yo sola podía cuidar de mí. Y si… me acosté con el primero que vi, y sabes qué. Lo disfrute. Jamás había tenido un puto orgasmo como lo tuve con el– Le grite de vuelta.

–Zorra…–

Vi como alzaba nuevamente su mano para abofetearme de nuevo. Cerré los ojos esperando su golpe, enojada y humillada.

Mas no sentí nada.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, mis lagrimas hacían que mi visión fuera nublosa y pestañando saque esas lagrimas que de majaron ver con claridad de lo que había parado el golpe.

¿O quién?

–No sabía que un caballero le pegase a una dama. – Hablo con voz aterciopelada dejándome atónita ante tanta belleza.

Sostenía la mano de Edward en el aire, camino hacia mi rostro. Ella era alta, de tez muy pálida, casi tanto como la mía. Su cabellera rubia con ondas caía en cascada por su espalda perfectamente peinado. Sus facciones eran dulces aunque su ceño estuviese fruncido del enojo. Sus ojos dorados perfectamente pintados con colores claros hacia resaltar sus contornos haciéndolos más grandes. Llevaba un vestido color fucsia que llegaba hasta la mitad de su muslo hacia resaltar la palidez de su piel, haciéndola casi irreal.

–Esto no es de tu incumbencia. Ella es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera. –

–te equivocas Edward. Estamos en un país libre y por lo tanto ella lo es. – me defendía como si me conociera.

Edward solo mi agarre y bajo lentamente su brazo sin perder de vista a aquella chica. Me envolví con mis propios brazos en buscar de algo reconfortante que me protegiese.

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Esto no es de tu incumbencia. – Le gruño, enseguida volvió la vista hacia mí. –Sube a la habitación. Arreglaremos esto luego. – dijo amenazándome con la mirada.

Me volví hacia aquella chica que me había salvado de momento dándole las gracias con una inclinación de cabeza. Girándome, subí corriendo por las escaleras prestando mucha atención a no caerme.

El corredor estaba oscuro, las luces apenas la alumbraban, las puertas abiertas mostraban las amplias habitaciones ahora vacías. Mis lágrimas caían sin cesar y mi mente no era capaz de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

En cuanto llegue a mi habitación, vi que era la única que estaba cerrada, claro como sus putas se fueron ahora están abiertas.

Entre en ella abriéndola rápidamente y cerrándola de la misma forma, corrí hacia mi cama enojada con migo misma y con el odio profundo de estar en este lugar.

Era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, dejar que me engañase con sus mentiras, pero por lo menos sería mejor mi estancia aquí. ¿Quién sabe si comenzaría a golpearme todos los días?

¿Cómo sabría yo que saldría de este lugar viva?

Solo esperaba que me ayudase aquella chica, aunque si lo conoce a él, nada bueno debería venir de aquella persona tan bella.

Una vez Marie me dijo: El diablo puede ser la cosa más bella que hayas visto. El era un ángel, mas sin embargo con su arrogancia y sus celos, Dios lo castigo enviándolo al infierno.

Pues yo estaba en el, con el ser más repugnante.

Debí de ser más sensata. ¿Fui una tonta en desafiarlo así, pero que mas podía hacer?

Solo tenía la pequeña esperanza que Ella fuese su nuevo centro de atención. Ella podía sacarme de acá.

Ella podía ser su nueva amante.

En este momento desearía tener a Alice, a mis padres, a mis amigos junto a mi; algo me decía que volvería a verlos, a sentir a mis amigos en mi casa, sentados en el living tomando cerveza, jodiendo a la pequeña duende.

Alice. Debe de estar tan preocupada de mí.

Como la extraño, con sus locuras, su vicio del shopping, su alegría que me anima cuando creía que estaba loca.

Solo quería volver a verla a ella, estar con ella, salir de aquí y jamás volver. Encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente me ame.

Con esos pensamientos, mi mente colapso, llevándome a un profundo sueño, en donde todo era diferente, nadie me hacía daño y estaba con mis seres queridos. Soñaba que lloraba.

Lloraba de felicidad.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Estoy totalmente bloqueada.

Feliz navidad a todas y sepan disculparme. Ojala les guste como está quedando ahora. Va a ser un Dark-ward por ahora… no sé si me agarra la loca y borro todo de nuevo.

No me maten plis. Muchos besos a todas…

Y muy felices fiestas.

¿Qué opinan como va quedando el fic, sigo o lo borro?


	10. No era su amante

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es totalmente mía.**

**Mientras te siga amando: capitulo 10**

"**No era su amante"**

Me sentía cansada de estar recostada en la cama. Mis parpados permanecían abiertos, no tenia sueño, si cansada, pero mi cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a descansar.

Me incorpore abatida de las suaves sabanas azules, desarmando la cama mientras me arrastraba por el mismo camino hacia la ventana.

Mis pies arrastrándose por el suelo marmolado era el único sonido que se podía escuchar en la habitación, junto con los truenos que parecían jamás terminar. Caían uno detrás del otro, provocando que su eco rebotase contra las cuatros pareces de la habitación.

Diez segundo.

Diez segundo era lo que tardaba cada eco de cada rayo en retumbar sobre la tierra.

Como a cada persona que le llega el mal, me pregunto cómo es que ocurrió esta desgracia en mi vida.

No creía que haya algo tan malo como para merecer esto. Más estaba acá.

Encerrada y totalmente sola

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, me dolía la cabeza, tenía hambre y un poco de frio.

Era muy raro, estábamos en verano por lo que sabía, por lo tanto el calor debería ser bochornoso.

En cambio, por la ventana se podía observar como el viento soplaba con gran velocidad, como sus ramas golpeaban el vidrio enfadadas, el cielo totalmente mente encapotado, no se veían las estrellas y la luna oculta no dejaba filtrarse a través de las nubes espesas su mínimos rayo lunar.

De tan solo pensar que estuve hace unas noches tratando de escapar por aquella ventana en la que ahora estaba parada. Descendiendo por esas ramas, bajando con cuidado pero a la vez con desesperación, con miedo el miedo de ser descubierta y que la muerte me siga después de ella, pero siempre con la felicidad de aquellas personas que sabía que me estaban esperando, buscando, rezando por mí, imaginando mi llegada, con un gran abrazo y lagrimas de por miedo, sintiendo como jamás se volverían a despejar de mi, acompañándome a donde quiera que vaya.

¿Cómo me sentiría yo si perdiese a alguien tan importante en mi vida?

Me sentiría de lo peor, seguramente lloraría todo el tiempo, con las esperanzas que al abrir la puerta apareciese con una sonrisa y unos brazos extendidos que pidiese un abrazo cálido de bienvenida.

Gire sobre mis talones observando la habitación oscura y silenciosa, no sé en qué momento había dejado de llorar, pues mis ojos estaban secos y cansados.

Sabía que en cualquier momento se abriría aquella puerta de madera tallada siendo se paso un Edward completamente diferente a lo que yo había conocido en un principio.

Un hombre cuya humanidad parecía no estar en su vocabulario, un hombre que me había utilizado de la peor forma en que se pueda tratar a una mujer.

Volví con pasos seguros hacia la cama.

–Es mejor dormir, yendo a un lugar en donde me no me haga daño, que esperar a que se haga realidad–dije en vos alta mientras me recostaba en la misma.

Me aoville tratando que el calo se expandiese lo mas rápido que se podía por la cama y así poder dormir cálidamente.

.

.

.

–¿Crees que lo perdonara?– los susurros de una voz masculina a espaldas mí, me despertó. No era él, de eso estaba totalmente convencida, era una voz completamente diferente, era más grave y ronca. Hablaba con alguien.

Procure que mi respiración continuase siendo lenta y pausada.

–Es muy difícil saberlo. –Era "ella"; la chica que había detenido la mano de Edward.

–La mente humana es impredecible, puede que lo perdone, así también como lo odie. ¿Porque ella debería de perdonarlo, sabiendo cómo se comporto Edward?

Conociéndolo, me temo que pegarle no fue lo único que le hizo a esta joven. Temo por ella Emmett-

Se hizo un silencio en que ninguno de los dos hablo más. Mi corazón ante lo oído, comenzó su marchar rápida y pesada.

–Bella…– mi nombre salió junto con un suspiro suave de la boca de Ella. No tenía mucho caso seguir haciéndome la dormida por lo que me gire dándoles la cara y abriendo los ojos de a poco, mi vista se aclaro viendo cómo junto a Ella había un hombre fornido y bien parecido.

Su cabello negro oscuro, contrastaba con su piel, que igual que la mujer que tenia al lado, era más blanca que la mía.

–Mi nombre es Rosalie, puedes decirme Rose, y el- Hizo un gesto hacia la dirección de su acompañante– Es mi esposo Emmett.-

Tal como ella, Rosalie, me dijo, tenía un esposo.

Tal parece que la idea que me había quedado que tal vez ella y Edward se entendiese era completamente errónea.

Me senté sobre la cama y cruce las manos observándolos e incitándoles a que me expliquen que hacían en un lugar como este. Al ver que no pronunciaban nada mas tome la iniciativa.

–Tal parece que ustedes son amigos de él. ¿Verdad?–

–Sí, pero no te confundas. Nosotros no somos como él. Nosotros...–

El azote de la puerta de la habitación siendo abierta interrumpió la explicativa de

Rosalie, quien se levanto junto a Emmett inmediatamente de la cama, en la cual se habían sentado recientemente mientras dormía.

–Fuera de aquí. Quiero hablar con ella– demando con voz fuerte y autoritaria.

El miedo me fue embargando a medida que ellos abandonaban la recamara dejándome de nuevo sola.

–No le hagas daño– Alcance a oír decir a Emmett antes de que la puerta se cerrase de nuevo, pero estaba vez más suave.

Flexione mis rodillas hasta tenerlas contra mis pechos y abrazándolas muerta de miedo. No sabía que podía hacer conmigo ahora que estábamos solos.

Guardo sus manos en los bolsillo mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos por la habitación hasta detenerse frente a mí con una sonrisa digamos que supuestamente

"amigable".

Mas se notaba a lenguas que era totalmente forzaba y falsa.

Lo mire con el seño fruncido sin embargo, el terror se apropio de mi cuerpo y mente al ver que su "sonrisa" era borrada de un plumazo cuando hice aquel gesto.

–Te lo dije, intente ser bueno para ti, que no vieras esta faceta mía. Pero seguiste con tu orgullo y altera nía. Si no era yo, alguien peor te hubiera abierto los ojos querida-

Procure que mi rostro no demostrase mis sentimientos, lo que menos quería era que volviese a utilizar mi cuerpo de alguna manera.

– ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a contestar?– una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su rostro-Veo que te sirvió de algo el castigo.-

–"Que te quede claro que jamás y escúchame bien– me señalo sanado la mano izquierda de su bolsillo– Jamás vuelvas a jugar conmigo o a faltarme el respeto frente a alguien". Has entendido–pregunto.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Te he dicho que si has entendido?- rodeo la cama con pasos largos y fieros tomándome del cabello rudamente. -Tienes que contestarme idiota-

–Si– respondo atropelladamente– Por favor no me lastimes– Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar y se deslizaron rápidas por mi mejillas.

Me soltó bruscamente lanzándome contra las mullidas almohadas.

Inmediatamente salto sobre mí e intentando con todas las fuerzas que tenia de sacármelo de encima, tomo con fuerza mis manos cerrándolas con las suyas como si fuese esposas y colocándolas encima de mi cabeza, inmovilizo mis piernas que pataleaban sin cesar.

–Maldita seas Bella, aun así me tientas como ninguna mujer lo hizo conmigo–

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras deje de debatirme asumiendo lo que realmente dijo.

–Por favor, no me tomes, haz lo que quieras, castígame si quieres, pero no me tomes– dije.

Sosteniéndome solo con una mano, quito la ropa que me cubría; llevo la que le quedaba libre hasta el cinturón que sostenía su jean; desato la hebilla y deslizándola de sus caderas, se lo saco.

Abandono mi estado de inmovilidad y tomándome de la cintura con ambos brazos, me giro hasta quedar boca abajo.

Alzo mis caderas, dejando mi culo en popa.

–Este es tu castigo, espero que lo disfrutes–

Entonces doblo el cinturón y elevándolo en el aire me azoto en mi espalda baja.

El grueso cuerdo de la cinturilla caía duramente contra las mejillas de mis nalgas.

–Ah– gritaba con cada golpe que recibía mi carne.

–Tú lo quisiste, ahora jodete– gruño.

Estaba que tenía un colapso nervioso, me sentía tan cansada, dolorida tanto mental como físicamente.

Los golpes contra mi piel cesaron de pronto, reemplazándolas unas manos frías.

– ¿Prefieres que te golpee en vez de darme tu cuerpo?–

–Si– le respondí como pude.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no hare ambas?–

Su pregunta me volvió a descolocar.

Era de saberlo, un hombre como él, en este lugar de mierda haría cualquier cosa conmigo e incluso si me lo prometía.

Me abandone a un llanto profundo y desgarradas que hasta me sentía aun peor de tan solo escucharme a mí misma.

Su agarre abandono mi cuerpo dejándome descansar flácidamente sobre el colchón.

Me ardían las nalgas, las sentía palpitar como si mi corazón estuviese en aquella zona.

Edward coloco sus manos frías como el hielo en mis nalgas aliviando así el dolor que me quemaba. Aunque no quisiese, necesitaba algo frio que me aliviase, pues me deje hacer.

Y dejándome caer de nuevo en el sueño, me deje ir.

¿Sigo?

Ustedes me dirán. Besoos chicas.

24\12\11 22:4hs

Muy feliz navidad. (recién hoy subo el cap)

Laubellacullen94


	11. Al Fin

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es toda mía.**_

**Mientras te siga amando.**

_**Al fin.**_

Sus brazos me rodeaban posesivamente mientras nos hayamos recostados en la gran cama. Aun dándole la espalda, estando completamente desnuda, podía sentir su respiraciones lenta y acompasada sobre mi cuello, una zona de gran sensibilidad y que te podía permitir imaginar que él se encontraba durmiendo como todo ser humano por las noches.

Algo de lo que él no era, precisamente humano.

Por la magnitud de los rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana se podía calcular que era cerca de las 12:00 de medio día. La hora del almuerzo.

Tenía tanta hambre que mi mente comenzó a registrar los días en que comía junto a mi mejor amiga, cuando nos hallábamos sentadas en la cocina, comiendo frutas, pasteles, las medialunas que tanto le gustaba preparar, las galletitas, los alfajores de maicena...

Maicena, mierda.

Como estuviese a puente de explotar por dentro, me zafe como pude de los brazos carceleros de Edward para dirigirme como una posesa hacia el baño.

Mi estomago se revolvió, provocando que me agachase sobre el inodoro para devolver lo que había comido en la noche, que tan solo había sido una tarta de verduras.

Mi cuerpo entero se sacudió ante las arcadas tan potentes que salieron de mi garganta.

Poco después sentía que ya no podía vomitar nada mas, sentía que si seguía vomitando, terminaría por expulsar hasta mi hígado e intestinos.

Me levante lentamente jalando la perilla de lavado y después me gire hacia el lava manos a cepillarme los dientes. Aproveche también para lavarme la cara y en la nuca.

–Buenos días Isabella. – hacía ya tiempo que no me llamaba por mi sobrenombre, una clara muestra de que en estos últimos meses habían cambiado las cosas rotundamente. Y que era un desconsiderado. Al menos un ¿"te sientes bien?"

–Buenos días, amor– mi voz amortiguada por lo ocurrido recién, sonando pajosa y débil. –Como amaneciste hoy. –

– ¿Te encuentras mejor?– Me pregunto no contestando a la mía, por lo menos me lo había preguntado. Asentí con la cabeza a medida que avanzaba hacia la cama nuevamente. – En la cómoda tienes un vaso con agua. Tómatelo, te sentirás mejor. –

Alargue el brazo izquierdo hasta alcanzarlo, y tras bebérmelo de a poco, lo deje nuevamente en la cómoda y me recosté sobre las suaves almohadas.

Sentí la cama moverse para luego sentir sus brazos que, tomándome de la cintura, me giraron para tenerlo cara a cara con él.

– ¿No me vas a dar el beso de los "buenos días"?– Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

Asentí levemente.

Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo acercándome a su cuerpo, rodee su cuello con mis flácidos brazos, tal como le gustaba. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente acercando mi boca a la suya, para así tomar sus labios con los míos, besándolos forzosamente.

Moví mis labios tímidos contra los suyos en una clara muestra de que no querían ser besados por él. Sin embargo no podía dejar que eso me delatase, ya que las consecuencias serian crueles.

Las manos que tenia sobre mis caderas, subieron lentamente por mis costados hasta posarse en mis mejillas.

Sus labios se volvieron duros y con una movimiento brusco, mi rostro quedo a varios centímetros del suyo.

–Isabella...– Comenzó.

Un escalofrió invadió todo mi cuerpo al saber lo que se avecinaba hacia mi persona y aunque trate de disimularlo, sus ojos me recorrieron mas rápido de lo que pude pensar.

Baje la mirada hacia mis manos que estaban temblando, esperando el golpe que me provocaba dolor y miedo todas las mañanas, tardes y noches.

Espere aquello que no llegaba, con la cabeza agacha trate de elevar la mirada para ver que lo detenía. Escuche su suspiro; yo por mi parte suspire internamente de alivio.

–Isabella– Volvió a repetir. – Escucha, he visto comportamientos nuevos en ti, se que yo he provocado eso, pero me temo que extraño demasiado a aquella chica extrovertida y feliz que veía desde que eras una niña. –

Lo mire con los ajos como platos ate aquellas palabras. O estaba jugando nuevamente conmigo como aquella vez que me trato bien y en cuanto pronuncie un insulto hacia su persona me golpeo duramente contra la pared, o se había dado cuenta de que era un tremendo hijo de puta y se arrepentía.

–Esto significa que podrías volver a hablarme siempre y cuando no lo hagas sin insultos hacia mí. –_Una tarea difícil_, mencione internamente.

– ¿Ahora quieres decirme algo?–

_Si. Que eres tremendo hijo de puta, que ojala venga el mismísimo diablo y te lleve en lo más profundo de la tierra para que te quemes ahí como una basura y jamás apagarte._

–No–

–Muy bien. ¿Sabes? Aun sigo esperando mi beso de buenos días. –

_Conchudo de mierda_.

Si más me acerque nuevamente para darle aquel beso supuestamente cargado de lujuria y amor que jamás va a obtener desde mi consentimiento.

.

.

.

–Hola Bella. ¿Como estas hoy?– preguntó mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá de cuero blanco de la sala de estar aun sintiendo un poco débil.

–supongo que bien, gracias por preguntar Rosalie. – A decir verdad esto de las nauseas no había comenzado hoy, si no que hace una semana. Algo normal para mí, ya que no tenía un bien

Según las reglas que había impuesto Edward desde las últimas semanas, en la presencia de personas como él, es decir superiores a mí, yo no podía tomar asiento mientras estuviesen en presencia mía, algo que no me había preocupado tanto, hasta ahora. Por lo que en estos momentos yo me encontraba de pie frente a ella.

–Bella, puedes tomar asiento, Edward no está. –

– ¿Dónde ha ido?– pregunte a la vez que me sentaba junto a ella.

–no lo sé. Esta mañana ha estado muy raro. – _decímelo a mí_, murmure internamente. – lo salude como todas las mañana y ni siquiera fue capaz de contestarme, salió junto con Emmett muy deprisa y furioso. ¿Ha sucedido algo esta mañana?-

Mis mejillas se tiñeron ante la pregunta que me había hecho Rosalie, ella era la única persona que me entendía en esta casa, mas sin embargo en cuanto le había suplicado que me ayudase a escapar se había negado rotundamente sin darme sus motivos.

–Yo no me he comportado como él quería pero...–

–Pero...– Me insto a continuar.

–Pero creí que me abofetearía, sin embargo no lo ha hecho. –

–Te lo he dicho Bella. El te quiere. –

–Si me quisiese de verdad como lo dices, yo no estaría acá, sufriendo sus maltratos y mucho menos encerrada contra mi voluntad. –

Rosalie observo mi rostro a medida que se incorporaba del sofá, acción que repetí ya que ambas escuchamos la puerta de entrada siendo abierta.

Emmett ingresó a la sala en donde nos encontrábamos con pasos firmes y pesados.

–Lo siento Isabella– Se disculpo. – Tenemos que irnos en este mismo momento. No hay tiempo de recoger tus cosas, debemos partir ahora. –

–Pero que pasa. – pregunte sorprendida mientras lo mira, esperando alguna respuesta.

–Cuando llegues a casa te lo explicare, vamos. –

Tomándome del brazo, salimos de la casa con Rosalie pisándonos los talones. No sabía si reír o llorar, al fin saldría de aquella casa, al fin seria libre de sus maltratos.

Emmett abrió la puerta del auto empujándome levemente para que entrase en el, Rosalie se sentó al lado mío y él, cerrando la puerta, rodeo el auto hasta sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Estaba actuando deprisa, no imagino lo que habrá hecho para retenerlo, lo que si sabía, era que no lo detendría por mucho tiempo, el vendría nuevamente a por mí, sin embargo me prometería que no me iba a encontrar.

_Ya eres libre Bella, ya no te lastimara mas._

Aquellas últimas fueron las que escuche a medida que veía la casa siendo dejada atrás. Marie maldita, me las pagaras por haberme dejado.

_No me puedes hacer nada, yo soy tu, querida._

Buenos chicas he regresado de mis vacaciones. Que tal el capitulo? ¡ Les gusto?¡

Una cosa, alguna tiene _Tumblr?¡?¡_ si es así me pueden avisar?¡?¡

Muchas gracias de verdad a ustedes, besoos!

Laubellacullen94.


	12. Viajes

_**Los personajes no me pertenece, sin embargo la historia es toda mia.**_

_Mientras te siga amando: Capitulo 12_

_Viajes._

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión mientras seguíamos en la ruta, tanto Emmett, quien ahora se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, como Rosalie, que conducía, no mencionaban palabra alguna.

Ambos conducían extremadamente rápido, solo frenaban cuando pasábamos por un peaje, sin embargo sixeagabamos todo el tiempo pasando a los demás autos, que nos tocaban bocina cuando los adelantábamos.

Gire mi rostro hacia la ventaba derecha, por donde se veia el paisaje de campos o casas demasiados alejadas de la ruta y sintiéndome libre finalmente, me pregunte por que esta huida rápida, o porque cambiaron sus decisiones Emmett y Rosalie.

Algo paso en esa salida que me sacaron inmediatamente de la casa.

Paramos en una estación de servicio al caer la noche, mientras yo iba al baño de damas a asearme un poco con Rosalie acompañándome, Emmett fue hasta el restaurante de comida rápida a traerme comida.

Dentro de la bolsa habia una amburguesa, de carne y queso chedar, papas fritas y aparte una gaseosa mediana. Subimos los tres al auto y mientras ellos miraban el camino, yo me dedique a comer de a poco y tomar de la gaseosa de a sorbos, ya que me recomendaron que coma de a poco, por estar viajando y que a demas no me haria nada bien comer rapido.

Por mas que haya deseado fervilmente permanecer despierta, mis parpados comenzaron a cerrarce hasta dejarme completamente dormida.

.

.

.

Mas tarde, en plena mañana me desperte desorientada al ver que ya no estaba en un auto, si no que en un avion viendo donde el sol se asomaba por la colina. Tras explicarme que me habian cargado hasta abordar el avion, salimos de aeropuerto despues de aterrizar. Intente sacarles algo de informacion, mas solo me dijieron a donde ibamos.

Se trataba de un lugar apartado, pero no por ello abandonado de la gran ciudad, era una pequeña ciudad cerca de las playas de malibu.

Yo adoraba los lugares con playas, por lo que esperaba olvidarme completamente de lo que habia sucedido entre Edward y yo.

Tanto Emmett como Rosalie, me decian que Edward no era realmente asi, que no sabia lo que le habia sucedido para que actuase de esa forma.

Eso me habia reconfortado

Tal vez era como lo habia dicho Rosalie.

-Hay veces, que por amor, el hombre comete muchos errores que quedan marcados a fuego, su amor, se comvierte en locura y quiere tenerlo para siempre, mas lo hace inconcientemente. Cuando se da cuenta, en algunos casos, es demaciado tarde. Pero jamas es demaciado tarde para arrepentirse.-

-Entonces es un amor tan enfermiso que no vale la pena luchar por ello- le habia respondido yo.

Quizas ella tenia razon, ¿En verdad Edward estaba enamorado de mi? O eso les hizo creer a Emmett y Rosalie.

Supuestamente ellos lo conocian bastante, como a la palma de su mano, pero yo creo que él les dejo bastante claro que no era asi.

Pasamos por la peatonal de la ciudad, eran aproximadamente las 15hs de la tarde, pleno sol y con una gran variedad de personas que iban y venian vistiendo con su ropa de trabajo, otras sencillamente, con sus esposos e hijos sus lados.

Detuvieron el auto en la acera con sombra y seguido bajamos los tres.

-Voy a ver si encuentro una mesa disponible. Este lugar esta lleno Emmett.-

-Es el unico que queda por aquí.- le respondio encogiendose de hombros-

-mmm... esperenme aquí mientras consigo algo.-

-Sé que me has conocido como un hombre serio y casi sin sentido de humor, pero la realidad es que es todo lo contrario. Pero eso ya lo veras tu con tus propios ojos y oidos chica.- su sonrida burluna me mostro al verdadero Emmett que habitaba en él. La pregunta era ¿entonces por que actuaba serio con Edward? ¿Acaso le tenia miedo? ¿o era una careta?.

-¿Entonces no me dejaran aquí avandonada y ustedes asi poder irse?-

-Claro que no. Tenemos que cuidarte mucho ahora en adelante.- abri la boca para preguntarle a lo que se referia pero tras lebantar la mano callandome dijo- Eso lo hablaremos luego cuando estemos instalados. No me preguntes nada por que no podre resistirlo. Te lo contaria todo inmediatamente, es tu derecho, pero mi Rose quiere esperar a que estemos lejos de la gente. Ya me imagino que gritaras y correras a la mas minima oportunidad.- rio mientras levantaba las manos y corria unos breves paso haciendo una imitacion mia.

-Yo no soy asi- le golpee el hombro juguetonamente mientras ambos nos reiamos.

-Mamá por favor. Te juro que ya no pedire nada mas. ¿ Me compras ese estuche de maquillajes?-

Por delante nuestro paso una madre junto a su hija, quienes ibann caminando de prisa. Se volvio para contestarle a su hija que no aparentaba mas de 12 años.

-Caroline, te he dicho ya que eres muy joven para estar maquillandote.-

-Lolo para jugar un poco. No me pintare para salir, te lo prometo.- La madre quien se habia detenido tras una carita angelical que habia echo su hija para convencerla, termino accediendo mientras volvian por donde habian venido.

-Listo Bella. Tu comeras en este restaurant mientras nosotros vamos a comprar una casa para nuestra comodidades.-

-¿tienen suficiente dinero para comprar una casa ahora mismo.?- Pregunte para luego abrir los ojos como platos cuando ella me mostro su cartera llena de dinero en efectivo.

-Es una ventaja de ser lo que somos.- dijo Emmett cerrandome la boca que al parecer se habia abierto de la imprecion.

-y... ¿Qué son?-

-Ladrones de bancos- contesto como si nada. La gente que pasaba se nos quedo mirando con algo de asombro y miedo.

-¿E...en...encerio?- tartamudee tontamente mientras retrocedia unos paso de ellos.

-JAJAJA como se la creyo JAJA- ria Emmett.- Te lo dije Rose, se cree cualquier cosa que un idiota le dice.

-Me di cuenta- Le contesto Rosalie riendose a lo que yo me sume hasta que él se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-bueno, bueno. Bella ve a comer que nosotros estaremos aquí en cuento termines. Por favor esperanos dentro, no salgas.-

-esta bien Rosalie. Adios-

Seguro me quieren matar por haberme retrasado tanto, pero ustedes saben como soy, bueno un poco.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo. Ahora en adelante comienza la segunda parte de la historia. Aun no se si la corto aquí y comienzo una nueva como secuela, siempre hago eso. Con respecto a Love is not forgetten tenganme pasiencia. Cambion todo el tiempo mis pensamientos. Como llego febrero, me prometi a mi misma que estudiaria para pasar los examenes que tengo que rendir.

No quiero prometerles algo que luego no cumplo, pero tratare de actualizar, creo que sera mas facil ahora porque lo que viene, la segunda parte de la historia, la habia escrito con una amiga hace ya 3 años aproximadamente y la queria incluir aca.

Ok ahora si nos vemos, bueno en realidad nos leemos-

Te quiero laurita, sos lo mas, florchu.


	13. Una nueva vidaultimo o penúltimo cap

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es toda mia.**

**ANTES QUE NADA LEAN ABAJO POR FAVOR, TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA PARA USTEDES QUE ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA LA CONTINUEDAD DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

**Mientras te siga amando.**

**Una nueva vida.**

Tome el único asiento que habia en el lugar, estaba lleno de personas, todos hablando a la misma vez, cubiertos chocando contra los platos, uno que otro que se caian al suelo, los camareros que iban y venian con las ordenes, risas que se escuehaban hasta la otra esquina.

Un restaurant tipico de pueblo.

Todos se conocian, todos eran familias.

Me preguntaba como encajariamos nosotros tres en una pueblo en donde nosotros somos los forasteros.

Mire la carta del menu buscando algo de comer, mi estomago comenzo a rugir cuando lei todos los platos que habia alli.

Tomaron mi pedido y tras esperar unos cuantos minutos, tragieron mi comida.

Todo era exquisito y por raro que pareciese para mi, termine comiendolo todo, hasta habia pedido un postre que consistia en una helado de chocolate y babana split.

Me preguntaba que era eso tan importante que tenian que decirme Rosalie y Emmett, la verdad es que no me podia creer que Emmett tenga esa personalidad tan carismatica y burlona.

Se me hacia que recibiria muchas bromas por parte de él, lo que me agradaba bastante.

Practicamente habia olvidado lo que era sonreir sin tener que fingir.

Sacudiendo la cabeza a a ambos lados mientras metia una cucharada de helado en mi boca, me obligue a mi misma en no pensar en ello nunca mas.

Estaba empezando una nueva vida, tenia que sacar esos recuerdo de mi mente, si queria ser feliz, tenia que empezar de nuevo, desde cero.

.

.

.

Tal y como ellos lo dijieron, llegaron a por mi justo cuando terminaba de comer mi postre. No me sentia llena en absoluto como siempre pasaba cada vez que salia a comer, si no todo lo contrario.

Cuando salimos del pequeño parador fui al kiosco mas cercano a comprarme un alfajor triple de milka.

-Huy Bellita, si no te conociera diria que estas embarazada.- habia dos tipos de sentimientos en esa burla. Uno parecia la divercion sin embargo la otra que mas predominaba era el enojo.

-¿Porque dices eso Emmett?- lo mire fijamente y ahora no quedaba ni rastro de esa burla caracteristica de él.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos muy seriamente Bella.- habló Rosalie mirandome maternalmente. Esto se estaba tornando muy extrañ

-¿hablar?- preginté confundida mirandolos a ambos.- ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?-

-Cuando lleguemos a casa-

-No. Ahora- demandé.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos comunicandose entre sí y asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

-Bien, pero no aquí. Hay demaciada gente.- respondio morsamente Rosalie.

Nos subimos al carro tras haberme comido el alfajor ya que Emmett no me permitio subir hasta acabarlo. No queria que le ensucien a su segundo amor.

No podía imaginar lo que me querian decir. Si fuese muy importantem tenia derecho a saverlo cuando antes, mas si se trataba de mi vida.

Ninguno de los tres menciono palabra durante el trayecto por lo que me dedique a tratar de imaginar que es lo que me tenia que decir. ¿se trataria de Edward?

Aunque me sintiese libre, recordar su nombre me producia escalofrios y un miedo me embargaba de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cómo alguien podia ser tan despreciable? Sintiendome estupida al pensar en que tendriarespuesta, mire por la ventanilla, estabamos en una calle paralela al mar. Aun sin creerme lo que pasaba, imagine como seria ahora en adelante mi vida.

Tal vez no me volveria a enamorar pero por lo menos queria conseguir a alguien que me acompañas durante el resto de mi vida, un compañero.

Nos detuvimos en un estacionamiento de playa, donde los medanos tan altos, no podian dejar ver el mar, aunque yo sabia que las personas colocaban esos medanos para su seguridad.

Tambien vivia cerca de una playa antes de que todo esto pasase, y los medanos protegian las calles y casa de la marea que durante las tormentas crecian.

Bajamos del auto con el mismo silencio, sin embargo este parecia mas incomodo que el ambiente en el coche, sea lo que sea que me tenian que decir, ya me estaba preocupando de sobre manera.

Caminamos por el sendero turistico hasta llegar a la gran entrada hecha de madera y piedras que te invitaban a pasar por es pequeño puente hacia la playa. Adelantandome, pase rapidamente por el sendero y en cuanto se hubo acabado, me quité mis tenis para poder sentir la arena tocando mis pies. Por extraño que fuese, no habia muchas personas en la playa ya que sin darme cuenta durante el viaje hasta acá, el cielo se habia nublado completamente dejando una señal de que pronto se desataria una tormente en aquel lugar.

-Sabiamos que te encantan las playas, asi que elegimos este lugar para tí.-dijo Rosalie mientras se paraba junto a mi admirando el mar.

-Vamos Emmett, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que llueva-

Me gire al ver como Emmett tambien iba descalso y como iba rasando su pantalon hasta convertirlo en una vermuda de playa. Me rei abiertamente al ver ese acto en el.

-De que te ries blanquita- se burló, a lo que mi risa ceso inmediatamente.- tendras que pasarte dias en la playa para que se te quite lo palida.- sonrio.

-Mira quien habla. A ti te tienen que pintar para que se te quite lo palido- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras seguia a Rosalie quien se reia. Tome mis tenis de la arena y sosteniendolas entre las manos mientras avanzaba.

-Ya me vengaré.-

-Lo que digas Emmett.-

Me felicite internamente de haverme cambiado de atuendo en unas de las paradas que habiamos hecho, ahora traia un short de jean algo gastado con una blusa manga corta blanca. Nos sentamos en la arena con un minuto de silencia mirando la belleza del paisaje que nos mostraba la naturaleza en esos momentos. Como tres amigos.

Aunque tal vez ellos no me consideracen asi y luego se fuese. Ya lo afrontaria cuando llegase el momento del adios.

-y bueno... ¿qué es lo que me tienen que decir?- dije sin perder vista del mar.

-Bueno, te queriamos decir que estas em...-

-Callate idiota, no le tires de sopeton.- dijo Rosalie dandole un golpe en el brazo derecho

-¿Y cómo le decimos entonces?- pregunto Emmett sobandose el brazo, aunque sabia que no le habia dolido en absoluto.

-Dejamelo a mí, soy una chica, sé lo que hago- pasó su mano por su larga melena rubia, acomodandolo perfectamente detras de su hombro.- Bella, tus sabes como funciona la cosa cuando una pareja mantiene relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad?

-Sí- conteste muy bien a lo que iba.

-Bueno, entonces sabras que cuando dos personas tienen sexo sin proteccion puede tener como consecuencia un embarazo...- dijo casi susurrando lo ultimo.

Y sintiendome la idota mas grande del mundo, algo en mi cabeza hizo click. Esto seguramente deberia ser una broma, ¿Estaba embarazada? ¿yo?

Mi mente abanzo hacia esos recuerdo oscuros en donde Edward y yo teniamos relaciones sexuales, aunque, yo, no habia ayudado en nada.

Él era algo sobrenatural, algo inpuro, sin corazon, sin cambio. ¿Cómo podía él tener semilla de reproduccion si habia quedado en esa edad? Luego recorde como Alice y yo habiamos discutido hacerca de Charlie Chappin, que habia tenia a su primer hijo a los 80 años.

-o enfermedades- agrego Emmett despues de unos minutos. Seguramente lo habia dicho tratando de romper mi repentino silencio.

-Idiota- murmuro Rosalie y luego escuche un quejido de Emmett por lo que Rosalie le habria vuelto a golpear. Bella, dinos algo por favor- imploró.

-Es que... yo... no se que decir.-

-Si quieres podemos sacarte a esa cosa, conocemos a uno de nosotros, el es doctor y yo creo que sabra que hacer en este caso...-

No pude seguir escuchandola al percatarme de lo que querian hacer, era esta la razon por la que habiamos huido, por la que Emmett reducio a Edward. Por la que habiamos viajado tanto.

Rodié con mis brazos a aquella criatura que ahora creia dentro mio y automaticamente sentí un amor infinito hacia él o ella.

Era mi bebe. Iba a tener un bebe.

-No creo que te duela demaciado, solo...-

-No- dije firmemente mientras la interrumpia.- Es mi bebé y no me importa en la circustancias en la que haya llegado a este mundo, es mio.-

-¿Voy a tener un sobrino?- Emmett junto sus manos como si le estuviesen dando el premio del año.

-Sí, yo lo quiero. No me importa el precio que tenga que hacer.-

-genial Bells- escuche como me hablaba, con cariño, aunque yo sabia que no se quedarian conmigo despues de esto.

Mire a Rosalie que estaba con habia hablado despues de que hiciese mi decicion, parecia feliz tambien, mucho mas que Emmett hasta diria que mas feliz que yo. Iba a preguntarle que le probocaba tanta felicidad, cuando unas gotas comenzaron a caer rapidamente.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ahora en adelante tienen que cuidarse los dos asi que vamos, vamos- dijo una muy emocionada Rosalie mientras emprendiamos la huida fuera de la playa hacia los autos.

Salimos de la peatonal, fuera de la vista de los curiosos que veian nuestro ostentoso auto, algo me decia que estariamos bajo el ojo de todos aquellos que vivian en esta pequeña ciudad.

El camino duro apenas unos 15 minutos. Tras cruzar la cuidad y memorizandola en caso de que quiera dar una vuelta a solas, tomamos un camino hacia en corazón del bosque, donde con 5 minutos más de camino, se encontraba un sendero que conducia hacia una enorme casa.

Me habia quedado con la boca abierta al ver el tamaño de aquella casa, si es que se le podía llamar casa, mas bien parecia una manción. Baje sin perder tiempo a conocer a lo que seria ahora en adelante mi hogar.

La entrada tenia un gran jardín que se dividia a ambos lados del sendero que conducia hacia la puerta principal.

Flores pequeñas violetas en camino de crecer, trevoles y dientes de león , demostraban que hacia poco que este jardin comenzaba a tomar forma, la entrada hecha con piedras que parecian del bosque que nos rodeaba, estaba libre de tierra asi como la casa que estaba perfectamente pintada de un blanco que le daba mas magia al lugar de por sí.

Avance con paso vacilantes sin poder creerme que estaba libre. No tenia nada que me atace, esa infelicidad que estaba dentro mio, se iba desbaneciendo cada vez mas rapido.

Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro ante tanta felicidad que sentia en esos momentos, a la gratitud.

El dolor, el sufrimeinto, siempre llega en algun momento de nuestras vidad., estaba bien tener miedo, todos los sentimos, pero ahora verdaderante estaba bien, sentia que todo en adelante estaria bien.

Mire a Emmett y a Rosalie que ahora estaban junto a mi, los mire con el agradeciemiento que llegaba desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, con la gratitud y el amor que quedaba en mi corazon estaba repartido hacia ellos, que ahora serian mi familia, mis amigos.

La tristesa se instalo en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que quizas estaba deseando cualquier cosa. No sabia si ellos estarian conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?-pregunto Rosalie al darse cuenta del mi brusco cambio de estado- ¿No te gusta? Podemos tener otra si quieres.-

-Claro que no, es hermosa, es que...- callé rapidamente al no saber como expresarles lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos.

-Ahora en adelante seremos una familia Bella, puedes confiar en nosotros.-

-Es lo que mas deseo- contesté sintiendo las pequeñas gotas resvalar por mi mejilla.

Los tres sonreiamos mientras atravezabamos la puerta hacia un nuevo comienzo, en un lugar diferente, en nuestro propio mundo.

Seria una ipocrita si no pensase en mi mejor amiga Alice, o siquiera mis padres, pero sabia que mientras estuviera con aquellas dos maravillosas personas, yo las podria contactar y dar señales de vida.

Una vida nueva, con mi hijo, aquella diminuta persona que ahora crecia dentro mí.

No me importa del modo en que alla llegado a este mundo, era algo que era mio, una parte de mí y yo no iba a dejar que nadie me lo quitace, absolutamente nadie.

Era un gran riesgo que tenia que tomar.

Él o ella tambien era parte de la noche, algo sobrenatural, pero no me podia si quiera imaginar sacarlo de mí.

Yo me tendria que convertir tambien despues de que nazca y sin dudarlo lo haria, todo por estar en la vida de mi hijo o hija. Yo soy su madre y una madre haria cualquier cosa por sus hijos.

Hasta enfrentar la muerte.

Bueno bueno buenooo! no se lo creeran pero este es el ultimo o penultimo capitulo de esta historia.

**LERR MUY IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR.**

La decicion esta en ustedes. Tienen dos opciones.

Como esta historia no tiene mucha felicidad tienen:

**a) dejar que bella viva sola con su hijo/a y su nueva familia. Asi ya n tendran que leer esta aburrida historia.**

**b) tenes una secuela en donde se sabra mas de esta historia y leeremos una vez mas para saber que pasa con nustro malo Edward.**

Muchas gracias a todas que estuvieron ahi aunque yo las haya desepcionado bastante.

Recuerden, la decicion la tienen ustedes la decicion se toma con mas de 8 review´s no pido más.

La mayoria de los votos gana. Asi que muchos besoos y nos leemos.

**Review y su opcion por favor.**


	14. Sorpresa

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es toda mia.**

**Mientras te siga amando.**

**Sorpresa.**

Sentía como cada uno de mis músculos se estiraba y me provocaban dolor. Sabía que no sería un embarazo normal, pero igualmente era feliz por ello, ya que si tenía que pasar por esto para tener a mi bebé lo haría con mucho gusto.

Ni Rosalie ni Emmett lo mencionaban a él.

Por una lado me sentía muy afortunada por haberme escapado viva de allí, además de conocer a estas dos maravillosas personas que durante estos últimos dos meses, me han demostrado que se puede confiar en ellos y lo más importante de todo, que me querían como una hermana, una amiga.

No podía decir que no lo echaba para nada de menos, porque aunque haya sido una completa mierda con migo, había algo que en mi mente se negaba rotundamente a dejar de recordarlo.

Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo, como se sentía sin mí y aunque lo negase, deseaba que pensara en mi en todo rato.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca, pero aun así lo odiaba por todo lo que me había echo sufrir.

Tome mi vaso de agua mientras trataba con todas mis fuerzas sacar su recuerdo.

Ahora mismo me encontraba sola en casa, cosa que sucedía muy poco, sin embargo la situación la urgía.

Emmett y Rosalie encontraron otro vampiro como nosotros en el pueblo. Según lo que supieron ellos tras una larga investigación de Emmett, ya que no podía ir con Rose porque la ultima cuidaba de mi, descubrió que trabajaba en un hospital, tenía una compañera y que ambos compartían el estilo de vida de ellos.

Era algo sumamente desconcertante e imposible de creer si alguien te lo hubiera contado.

La razón por la que lo estaban investigando, era para saber si nos podría ayudar con mi estado ya que ninguno de ellos sabía como actuar en esta situación y buscando en google, solo conseguimos leyendas absurdas y poco realistas. Lo único interesante que logramos sacar es que el súcubo tendría que alimentarse de lo mismo que lo engendro.

Por lo que en los primeros días, lo alimentamos de comida humana. No funcionó.

Así que haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible, compramos en un banco de sangre, los distintos tipos de ellos. Y así fue como haciendo un equilibrio para tratar de alimentarnos a los dos, bebía cada dos horas un vaso de sangre y comía naturalmente en los horarios alimenticios humanos.

.

.

.

Después de 2 horas mas, llegaron ambos a la casa junto al doctor quien después de contarme una historia de lo que haría ahora en adelante el doctor, se presento alegando que solo lo llame Carlisle.

-bueno Isabella...-

-Solo Bella por favor. No me gusta mi nombre completo para nada. Siento que me están regañando.-

-Ok... Bella- repitió- tendremos que hacer un chequeo para ver cómo va evolucionando el bebé.-

-Siento contradecirlo Carlisle... pero ya hemos intentado hacer eso, pensando que sería un embarazo normal como el de todas las humanas. Pero me temo que él o ella tiene la misma naturaleza que su "padre".- lo interrumpió Rosalie y deformando la palabra "padre" hasta convertirlo en prácticamente un insulto.

-Osea que ya han estado investigando y adelantándose. Me parece estupendo eso y que hayan decidido darle el alimento tanto humano como vampiro- respondió Carlisle a los dos.

Tanto el doctor como Rosalie o Emmett, habían decidido por mi parte, hablar de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi bebé frente a mí aunque eso me sonase mal.

-Entonces lo siento pero no se que mas hacer. Ya todo lo han hecho o probado mas bien ustedes tres y me complace que haya vampiros como ustedes en este nuevo mundo. Pero desgraciadamente tendremos que esperar hasta que se acabe el periodo de gestación.-

-si me permite Carlisle, nos gustaría que, aunque tengamos apenas unos días de habernos conocido, convivamos todos juntos como si fuéramos una familia. Necesitamos a alguien con sus capacidades para cuidar mejor de Bella mientras nosotros vamos de caza o que surja algún otro problema. Entendemos si usted o su esposa no quieren...-

-Muchacho, nada más me encantaría.- lo interrumpió Carlisle con una sonrisa enorme en su hermosa y blanca cara- Llevamos con mi esposa Esme muchos siglos solos en esta vida, hemos tenido uno que otro amigo, pero solo mantenemos contacto en distancia.-

-Muchas gracias entonces.- ambos se dieron la mano dando un acuerdo.

Así siguió durante todo el transcurso de la tarde.

Ambos hombres poniéndose de acuerdo de como se harían la mudanza y en que casa nos quedaríamos, aunque ahí decidí intervenir enojada, porque yo quería quedarme en ésta. Así que sin más y por un asustado Emmett por mi cambio de ánimo tras discutir por unos momentos sobre la casa, se rindió y llegaron al acuerdo de que tanto Carlisle como Esme, creo que se llamaba su esposa, se mudarían mañana mismos aquí.

Al principio me pregunte por qué tan deprisa, pero en cuanto tuve un nuevo dolor en el abdomen, tuve la respuesta. Harían todo rápido para hacer lo máximo posible y más llevadero para mí.

Siento él doctor, me preocupaba demasiado que apenas llegue traiga aparatos médicos para tratarme como a los conejillos de indias con todos esos cables conectados a mi estomago que cada día se iba poniendo más grande haciéndome parecer que iba por el 7mo mes cuando apenas pasaron un mas o mas, realmente no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba en este lugar.

Simplemente me desconectaba de todo para no llenar mi cabeza de pensamientos indeseados.

.

.

.

-¿como será la señora Cullen?- pregunté a la mañana siguiente mientras Rose preparaba mi desayuno.

-Seguro agradable como Carlisle, aunque solo la hemos visto una sola vez, fue muy amable con nosotros y hasta se le iluminaron los ojos cuando te mencionamos.-

-¿y si se llevan a mi bebé?- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tan solo pensar que me hiciesen eso.

-Les daríamos caza hasta que nos lo entregue y luego los matamos para que no lo intenten de nuevo- Habló Emmett con un evidente entusiasmo. Lo miré con cara de horror mientras asentía como si estuviese formando un plan en su cabeza- Pero claro que ellos no son así Belly, si no ya los hubiéramos descubierto.-

-Claaro- conteste aun con esa cara de horror pero en menor volumen.

-Vamos Belly, ellos no te hará nada, solo tratan de ayudarnos. Además la señora Cullen perdió un hijo cuando era humana, por lo que sabrá lo que se siente no tener a tu hijo en brazos.-

Asentí todavía no muy segura con mi imagen que tenia de ellos. Quizás eran bueno como los describían Rose y Emmett, pero puede que se equivoque. De todos modos los estudiaría durante el tiempo que comparta con ellos.

Después de 30 minutos en lo que no podía controlar mi ansiedad, llegaron con un enorme camión detrás de ellos por lo que suponía traería todo lo necesario para tener una permanencia duradera en esta estancia.

-¿Y Carlisle?- pregunté al ver que no venia junto a su esposa.

-Oh lo siento, durante el día él trabaja en el hospital que está en el pueblo, por lo que llegara como a las 19hs. Pero tranquila, ya podrás hablar con él.- me dijo Esme con una gran sonrisa que respondí con otra igual aunque la mía no tan genuina como la suya y obviamente mucho más hermosa.

-cabera todas esas cosas que trajeron- le pregunte a Rosalie mientras Emmett ayudaba a los nuevos miembros de la casa.

-Claro que sí. Hay muchos cuartos desocupados.- respondió con simpleza.

Por mi estado, yo me tuve que quedar en el sofá mientras me terminaba mi bazo de sangre diaria después de haberme comido mi desayuno.

Revolotearon de aquí para allá, llevando bolsos y bolsos de ropa, una gran cama matrimonial que solo Emmett llevo en sus hombros hasta el tercer piso y más cajas.

Claro que luego bajo victorioso dándole besos a sus bíceps y tríceps mostrando su fuerza haciendo una situación cómica que Rosalie le reprendió frente a los invitados haciendo que bajara la cabeza regañada.

En todo ese momento en los cuales estuvieron ordenando las cosas, Esme no se acercó a mi alegando desde la distancia que no era porque le desagradaba, si no porque la sangre humana la hacía desear y justo ahí estaba yo con una gran baso lleno de sangre.

Hermosa presentación.

Llego el mediodía y era la hora de mi comida humana sin embargo la que cocino fue Esme.

-Bueno ahora si Bella, soy Esme la esposa de Carlisle. Mucho gusto.-

-El gusto es mío Esme y muchas pero muchas gracias por ayudarnos en esto.-

-no es nada querida mía. Es por lo que estas pasando, solo espero que termines mucho mejor que yo.-

Bueno... creo que eso fue una indirecta.

Interesante.

Esme me sirvió una porción de pizza con anchoas, no sé como lo hizo, pero fue la más deliciosa que había probado en mi vida, y lo mejor es que luego no tuve que ir al baño para devolver todo por una vez en el último mes.

Emmett y Rose salieron de caza los dos juntos, por lo que me tuve que quedar sola en compañía de Esme quien resultar nada más y nada menos que una excelente compañera y una mejor persona de lo que creí alguna vez.

Me dio consejos de como sobrellevar este cambio que se estaba produciendo en mi y como debía enfrentarlo después de haber nacido el bebe. Por lo que le conteste que inmediatamente después de que allá nacido, yo sería convertida.

Y así fue pasando la tarde, llegaron después de un par de horas Emm y Rose y entre risas gracias por el grandulón y sus imitaciones de famosos como Justin alias gay bieber según decía Emmett, con una Esme súper cariñosa, sus deliciosas galletas caceras y tratándome como si fuese su hija, pasamos una increíble tarde llena de risas y lo mejor nada de dolor por mi parte y cepillándome el cabello según las chicas, probando distintos peinados para mi nuevo cambio.

Hasta que por fin encontramos al indicado, así que haciéndome una trenza cocida esperamos a que Carlisle llegase dentro de una hora.

Rosalie me dio súper vaso sise de sangre ya que no había tomado nada más que un baso en la mañana y eran pasadas las 18hs de la tarde por lo tanto Esme se fue a su nueva habitación con la escusa de hacer su cama, lo que solo ocupaba 1 minuto de su tiempo.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad del vaso, Emmett se paró de golpe del sofá provocando que me asustase.

-¿Qué sucede Emm?- preocupada, deje el vaso en las manos de Rosalie quien me lo pedía. A continuación me tomo en brazos llevándome hasta el tercer piso, donde nos cruzamos con Esme.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó también Esme y al igual que yo, no recibió contestación.- ¿A llegado mi esposo?-

Con un leve asentimiento Rose le contesto. Esme a velocidad de su naturaleza bajó las escaleras a su encuentro.

Sentí que era sentada sobre mi cama, miré fijamente a Rosalía buscando una respuesta a su actitud, pero solo cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro y a continuación las ventanas.

-Carlisle viene acompañado de alguien.- Me tense en mi lugar.

¿Y si era él? ¿Me había encontrado? ¿Me arrastraría con él y jamás volvería a ver a mis nuevos amigos? ¿y qué pasaba con mi bebé?

Rodeé con mis frágiles brazos a mi vientre en un intento pobre de protegerlo.

-No es él Bella, no te preocupes, nada te ha de pasar con nosotros. Y jamás te dejaremos ir.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es un amigo de Carlisle, pero no sabemos nada de él. Solo estamos tomando precauciones.-

-Oh.-

Transcurrió al rededor de 5minutos en los cuales yo trataba a abrazar todo lo que podía a mi bebé. Me preocupaba de sobre manera que todavía no hayamos bajado, quizás habría una discusión a bajo, pero cuando me gire a ver a Rose, se veía tranquila, escuchando lo que pasaba. Era en estos momentos en los que desearía ser mas fuerte como ellos para proteger y escuchar a los que más amo.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y aun así no bajábamos. Un fuerte dolor se extendió al rededor a mi ombligo por lo que me doble por el dolor tratando de que pase de una vez.

-¿Bella?... ¡Bella!-

Escuche el grito de rose llamándome, sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era abrazarme a mi misma para sacarme este dolor y cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Sentí que me levantaban en brazos, ya sabía donde íbamos.

En la primera planta había un estudio que durante una hora, Emmett lo estuvo organizando para futuras urgencias con migo.

-Dime que te duele Bella- me habló el doctor Carlisle. Me pregunte que habría de sido que aquel visitante, ¿me estaría viendo? ¿Lo habrán echado? Fuese lo que fuese era lo que menos me preocupaba en este preciso momento. Separando mi mano derecha de mis costillas, acaricié al rededor de mi ombligo haciéndoles saber en dónde se encontraba el dolor.

Volví a mi posición inicial mientras el docto apoyaba la su oído para poder escuchar mejor.

-Creo que ha sido una patadita- anunció el doctor. Y aún así sonreí sin importarme el dolor.

-No deberías estar aquí- gruño Emmett. El aire se movió ligeramente a la vez que habría los ojos presa del miedo. ¿Y si era en verdad él?

-Solo quiero ayudarla a tranquilizarse-

Una oleada de tranquilidad me invadió después de haber escuchado esas palabras, gire mi rostro para ver más adelante de Emmett ya que me tapaba la vista, y mis ojos se encontraron con la persona más que menos creí que estuviese en este mismo lugar con migo, acompañada de un extraño hombre, quien se encontraba un paso delante de ella mirándome fijamente.

¿Era posible esto? ¿Me había desmayado y estaba soñando?

Si fuera así, solo esperaba jamás despertar, por primera vez después de muchos meses, volvía a encontrar mi verdadero lugar, a alguien que yo conocía perfectamente y ella a mí.

Sin embargo la pregunta más importante.

¿Cómo mierda es que Alice es una vampira?

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo.

Este cap. lo acabo de terminar. Disculpen mi retraso y perdonen mi falta de ortografía, pero me quede sin compu y ahora estoy con una netbook.

Cada vez falta menos para que termine esta parte, por lo que gracias a las chicas que me dieron un minuto de su tiempo, me pidieron que siga con esta historia.

De verdad muchos gracias chicas.

Besoos a todas Laubellacullen94.


	15. EpilogoEsperanza

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sin embargo la historia es toda mía.**

**Mientras te siga amando.**

**Epilogo-Esperanza.**

-Pero que mierda.- maldijo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresion- ¿Isabella eres en verdad tu?-

No me podia creer que era Alice quien me estaba hablando junto con un chico extraño que todo el tiempo me miraba como si estuviese leyendo mis pensamientos.

Como él.

Puta madre. Ya tengo que dejar de pensar el él. ¿Hasta cuando seguirá mi tortura?

-eee... no sé como contestarte.- dije timidamente.

-Cómo que no sabes como contestarme? Por dios Bella, a pasado todo un año desde que nadie sabe de ti-

¿Un año? ¿Habia pasado tanto desde que fui practicamente secuestrada?

Frunci el seño antes las palabras de ella.

-¿como es que acabaste en esto? Dime algo por favor Bella. No sabes lo que sufrí por tu ausencia, eres como mi hermana y ni me contestas.-

Alice bufo mientras iba de un lado a otro soltanto maldiciones sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente para plantarse frente a mí a una velocidad incalculable.

-Bella... te he extrañado demaciado como para enojarme con tigo-

-pero que mierda Alice. Te estas enojando conmigo cuando yo lo tendria que hacer. ¿puedes decirme como es que eres una vampira y que encima tienes un compañero?-

-eh! Las de las preguntas soy yo-

-me importa un bledo, mierda, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar.-

gire mi rostro para ver los presentes que observaban la escena con una sonrisa comica en sus rostros. Todos menos aquel rubio que no demostraba emocion alguna.

-¿porque no nos dejan solas?- pregunto o mas bien ordeno Alice.

Recuerdo que era un poco controladora a veces, pero la que estaba frente a mi era casi inreconocible.

Uno a uno y no sin antes una mirada de advertencia a la duende que tenia frente a mi con los brazos en jarras mirandolos marchar, por parte del queridisimo Emmett, se fueron hasta dejarnos solas, auqnue bien sabia yo que estarian a la escucha.

-Alice, tienes que contarme como es que llegaste a esto.¿que es lo que te paso? ¿como te has convertido? ¿lo hizo el rubio ese? ¿porque no me contestas?-

ahora la que hacia preguntas sin parar era yo. ¡Como cambian las cosas a cada segundo eh!

-bueno bueno bueno- me frenó.

-la cosa comenzo cuando, despues de un mes de desaparecida, comence a buscarte por mi propia cuenta ya que los de la "ley" (N/A ellas le dicen "la ley" a los policias) dejaron de buscarte. Esos maldito idiotas.- maldijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el sofa.- yo de verdad te extrañaba y no entendia como es que nadie ya te buscaba, ni siquiera nuestros amigos de la univercidad, nadie.

Por lo que tome manos a la masa e hize millones de cosas para buscarte. Tu sabes, reparti bolantes y eso,sabes como me gusta hacer grandes cosas, pero sin ti ya no podia hacer nada.-

-awww- suspiré ante su revelacion.

-si, es que estoy muy enamorada de ti- ambos reimos juntas ante esas palabras.- En fin- suspiro bajando los hombros como recordando esos tiempo.- pasaban los mese y aun asi nada. Una tarde que salie a comprar la comida, ya que de tantas cosas que tenia en mente no podia consentrarme en nada, un neofito recien convertido comenzo a darme caza, claro que yo no sabia nada de esto, hasta que cuando llegue a casa, me ataco y bueno... gracias a dios jazz pasaba por ahi en una expedicion de rutina y escucho mis gritos.-

-awww... tu angles guardian. Te acuerdas de que todo el tiempo decias que alguien te salvaria de todo lo malo y serias feliz.-

ambos suspiramos antes esos recuerdo tontos pero que ahora tomaban un significado distinto.

-Bella- preguntó.

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?-

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que si enana, ven aqui-

Alice se lavantó un poco ya que yo no podia moverme mucho debido a mi condicion, por lo que pronto senti sus brazos frios embolverme el torzo y juntarse contra mi pecho como siempre lo haciamos, sin embargo esta vez, algo no nos permitia hacercarnos tanto, y en eso ella se dio cuenta.

-Maldita sea Bella, ¿Estás embarazada?- pregunto al borde de la histeria.

Jamás, y digo jamás, había visto asi a Alice, ni siquiera cuando "accidentalmente" quemé su vestido de dolce&gabbana.

-¿Es que no lo haz notado?¿Nadie te lo ha dicho?-

-No. Es que no lo puedo creer- practicamente grito mientras saltaba como una niña de 5 años en una frabrica de chocolates.- pero dime,¿Quién es el padre?-

_-Íbamos tan bien_- pensé

-Yo...-se me habia formado un nudo en la garganta ante la pregunta que me habia dicho.

¿Como se lo explicaba? Si, Alice. Despues de que desapareciera, me secuestro un estupido y spicopata vampiro que me utilizaba sexualmente hasta que me salvaron Rosalie y Emmett. Oh casi lo olvidaba. Estamos escapando de él por las dudas de que me quiera matar.

¿Seria tan facil decir esas palabras sin que me rompiera a llorar?

-Mejor que te lo cuenten Rose o Emm... para mi no es facil hablar del tema.- Arrugó su frente en señal de desacuerdo.- Comprenderas luego- fueron mis últimas palabras para el tema.

-De acuerdo- se rindió.

-Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntas Alice. Ya nadie ni nada nos separará-

Deseaba febrilmente creer en mis propias palabras, sin ambargo sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo.

-Te quiero mucho mas que a una amiga, eres practicamente mi hermana Bells. Sabes que te apoyo en todo y en cada una de las cosas que hagas. Desearia que todo estuviese normal entre nosotras, ser las mismas de antes. Pero todo a cambiado ahora. Algunas cosas para bien y otras para mal. Aun no sé lo que te ha sucedido, pero lo que si sé es que quien quiera que te haya lastimado tanto para que ya no tengas ese brillos en los ojos, las pagará bien caro. Como me llamo Alice Brandon.-

-Mmm... no por mucho tiempo. Seguramente dentro de poco tendras una gran boda con ese Jassper- como respuesta soltó una gran risa contagiandome a mí.-Lo que sí sé, es que estaremos juntas.-

-Como hermanas- una sonrisa radiente se extendio por su nuevo rostro. Era tan hermosa verla así, feliz con alguien que su felicidad me contagiaba en todo mi ser.

-Como hermanas- concluí.

-Mierda- gritó de repente, provocando que me asuste.-Lo veo y no lo creo.

-¿Que pasa Alice?.- pregunte.-¿como que vez?-

-Agh, que estupida que soy. Bella como vampiro, he desarrollando una habilidad extra sensorial de mi vida pasada.-

-¿Como cuando Mike Newton me tiró un halado en mi remera favorita cuando ibamos al instituto y me habias advertido y se lo tiramos a él?- recorde eso cuando Alice previamente y no sabia como se enteró, me habia dicho.- No me digas que vez el futuro.- dije con los ojos como platos.

-Pues sí, pero eso no es la cosa.-dijo restandole importancia con un gesto de su mano- Bella, voy a ser tia- grtó nuevamente emocionada.- Será la niña mas hermosa que hayamos visto jamas. Pero tambien será muy mimada, pero que importa, ella...-

-Espera, espera, espera.- la interrumpí- ¿Será una niña?-

-Si- practicamente me chilló.

Pero ya no podia escuchar nada mas. Sabía de que sexo sería mi hija.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre, habrazandola cariñosamente mientras sonreia a un futuro proximo lleno de felicidad y esperanza mientras durase.

Ya que yo sabia perfectamente, que él vendría. Pero me prometi que no sería la misma. Lucharia, no podrá sacarme lo que mas tengo ahora. Una familia. Y cuando el venga, lo estaré esperando con una nueva vida y una nueva esperanza.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Bueno llegamos al final de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por leerme. Y bueno, gracias a todas ellas que me han dejado un minuto de su tiempo para leerme.

Ahora voy a hacer una nueva forma , o algo asi.

Con cada review que me dejen yo les daré un adelento de lo que será la nueva historia.

Pronto la estare subiendo. Muchos besoos y gracias a todas nuevamente porque sé que aunque no dejen review, sé que leen y eso lo aprecio mucho.

Laubellacullen94

**REVIEW=ADELANTO.**


End file.
